Blooming Azalea
by Third-Degree-Kisses
Summary: The trip to Paris was only supposed to be for the dark knight to refresh his French, but after discovering Nathan and being tied up by the increase in chiropteran- not to mention the troublesome girl he rescued- Haji may be staying longer than expected.
1. Ch 1 Rescue

**Blooming Azalea**

**The trip to Paris was only supposed to be for the dark knight to refresh his French, but after discovering Nathan and being tied up by the increase in chiropteran- not to mention the troublesome girl he rescued- Haji may be staying longer than expected.**

**Chapter 1: Rescue**

My music blared through my ear phones, and I hardly acknowledged the dirty looks I received as others heard my tunes. My short heels made a distinct clack against the cobblestone, and the sound was different and stood out against the woman's business heels and men's flats. Paris's chilly December weather nipped at my exposed ears, so I moved the hood of my black hoodie over my head, repositioning my long ebony locks over my shoulder. I gave a tired sigh as I turned the corner, moving indifferently through the crowd of bodies as my dark eyes scanned the signs above me for something I could hopefully recognize with my limited French vocabulary that referenced to food.

Taking another turn randomly, I realized a little too late that I had taken a bad short cut. I stopped in my tracks, pulling myself from my mental overview of French words. I had gone down a narrow alley way, empty of the busy people of Paris. There was a distinct odor of filth, and I didn't really care to find out what or where it was coming from. Down the way, I saw that a large dumpster blocked off the short ancient fence leading off to what was probably a busy street. Finding this route irrelevant, I sighed and started to turn around.

A sharp pressure to my neck stopped me cold.

A knife was pressed against the front of my neck, the owner hiding behind me. Since I had my ear phones in, blasting rather loud, I couldn't hear a word my assailant was saying, only mumbles. Realizing this, the mugger ripped my hood off and tore the music from my ears, the comforting screech of Japanese rock fading.

"Donne-moi tout votre argent." Sweat beaded on my forehead, and I felt adrenaline pulsing through my veins. My guess about the busy street was right- sounds of speeding cars and honks could be heard. No one would hear me scream. The rough voice from behind me spoke in French, and I cursed myself for not sticking with the foreign language class.

"I don't understand…" I whimpered in Japanese. The man seemed taken off guard, not expecting a different language. The blade moved slightly away from me, and I felt the opportunity screaming at me, the instinct of fight or flight kicking into high gear. Sharply stabbing my elbow back, I felt it land in his fat gut. The man groaned and dropped his weapon, stepping back a couple steps. I dove down and swiped up the switch blade, turning quickly and holding it up to him. I realized my gloved hands were shaking, and I knew I looked terrified to this man.

He stood up from his slightly bent position, recovering, and a mix of amusement and anger smeared across his dirty face. The man had black, greasy curly hair and a rounded head, his nose dipping then curving up slightly at the tip. He had small stubble on his face, and obviously needed a bath. He wasn't dressed in a suit or bundled up like almost every one I had seen hurrying down the streets today; he layered on grubby looking dirty clothes.

"S-Stay back!" I cried; my voice cracking. I felt my heart pounding and perspiration slid down my forehead despite the freezing weather.

The next seconds all happened in a blur. The man lunged forward, about to do god-knows-what, and I screamed as I lamely swung the short bladed weapon. I didn't even see it, just the swift black blur.

Then the mugger was lying on the uneven cobblestone, dead.

I stared at him, unable to register what had just happened in my head. I watched his blood travel though the crevices in the cobblestone, and in an insane moment I imagined the blood running through a labyrinth of stone, taking the next turn when there was a dead end and groaning out in frustration when it had to backtrack and or even cheat and overflow the walls of the labyrinth to get somewhere else.

I slowly blinked, coming out of my strange imagination and trying to absorb his smashed in face.

"Are you okay?" It was a couple seconds before I registered the smooth Japanese being spoken to me, and even longer for me to turn my head towards my savior. I tried to think of words, but I couldn't get a sentence out.

This man was tall, taller than I was, and was dressed in all black. He probably could have blended right into the busy crowd of people outside this alley if he did not have the large Cello case strapped on his back. He had narrow slanted eyes, a thin face and jet black wavy strands of hair hanging from his ponytail tied off with a blue ribbon. One of his hands was bandaged, and looked strange and bumpy underneath the wrapping.

It took me a couple seconds to connect the dots- the dead mugger on the ground and this tall, handsome man here. When I did though, I felt it incredibly strange it had happened so fast. I still had not said a word to my savior, and realizing this I opened my mouth to say something but I felt my mouth go dry. The stony expression this man had made me nervous and all I got out was a pathetic squeak.

"…" The intimidating man only waited patiently, but I could smell the blood of the dead man and was starting to feel faint. "You're going into shock." He stated, reaching for me. I could only take a step back, my mind racing and my breath coming quick. My heel bumps into something soft, and I hear a piercing screech as I look down and see the bloody man at my heel. I tip backwards, unable to stop my momentum, and feel the cold stone meet the back of my head.

My world goes dark.

* * *

><p>The icy wind stirred my hair, and my dark eyes scanned the rooftops. There had been a chiropteran around here somewhere, but it had sped ahead and now I had lost it. I repositioned my Cello case, itching to play it but the need to find the chiropteran my main concern.<p>

Saya had gone into her thirty year slumber ten years ago. Starting around a month ago, about time I came to Paris to brush up on my French to help teach Diva's twins the romantic language, Chiropteran started appearing in the chilly city.

Now, I have more of an idea of who is behind it in contrast to when I first started finding them sprinkled around the city. I had been walking down the sidewalk to the library about a week into my visit to Paris, when I sensed him. I looked over during my walk to see him casually strolling down the streets of Paris. I was so shocked I could not even act and watched as he disappeared into the crowd. He hadn't even glanced my way, but I could tell by the smirk gracing Nathan Mahler's lips that he knew I was there, frozen to the spot.

Ever since then, there had been an increase of monster sightings in Paris.

I shook my head, clearing all my thoughts and trying to focus on the task at hand. I was above an alley way, a dead ended one. I scanned the dark passage for a hiding chiropteran and caught a shadow move. The shadow was shaped like a stout, fat man, against the wall hiding. If I had been a human, there was no way I would have seen him. Suddenly, a girl who was not paying attention drifted into the dangerous passage, hood up and hands shoved into her baggy pants. I heard Japanese rock- being played much too loud for a human girl- with my chevalier hearing. I glanced at the man hiding as she passed him, and I saw the glimmer of a knife. I narrowed my eyes and watched as she was threatened, the knife against her throat.

I really shouldn't get involved… I needed to find that chiropteran. Yet, I couldn't stop watching.

"Give me all your money." The gruff criminal ordered in French. The girl was stock still, and I could hear her breathing rapidly. The man waited then seemed to realize something, pulling her hood back and yanking the ear buds out. She had jet black hair that spilled down her shoulders from her hood being pulled back, and a picture of Diva shortly flashed through my mind. My face went even graver, and I crouched, only wanting to get involved if I had to. He repeated himself, still in the native language. "Give me all your money." She squeaked and managed to stutter in Japanese a response. It dawned on me that this teen did not know French.

The man seemed to realize this as well, but was more shocked by it and loosened the pressure on her neck. 'Now! Retaliate!' My mind ordered. Almost as if I had sent her the message telepathically, the girl elbowed the man in his stomach, causing him to drop his weapon. She bent down and scooped it up, pivoting around to face the man. Now I saw her face.

She had dark eyes, a dark brown to be correct, and it was clear from her features she was not French. She had almond shaped eyes, slanted and wide with panic. Her lips were tight with fear, and her cheeks were pudgy, not fat though. It was hard to tell by what she was wearing, but this girl seemed like she was in good shape and she seemed around the age of 16. Her hands shook like a leaf, the knife locked tightly in her grasp. I was unable to look away, my muscles tight and ready to spring. She'll handle it, just go… The rogue chiropteran was getting farther away…

The Japanese girl ordered him to stay back as the scum recovered; a dirty, smug look on his face. He couldn't understand her, but he didn't care. I anticipated the strike, and I heard the shrill scream of the damsel as he rushed her. My body reacted, and I sprung from the rooftop, my Cello case being slung over my shoulder and the shift in weight helped me accelerate toward him faster. The man looked up, several emotions flashing across his disgusting face. I picked the most distinct one out- fear.

The base of the case slammed into the mugger's face, a sickening crunch echoing off the alley walls and the impact vibrating through my instrument case. He fell to the ground hard, his fat body sounding like a sack of potatoes as it hit the uneven cobblestone. My shoes made a light tap as I landed, swiftly swinging my Cello case over my shoulder again, where it rested comfortably; now stood in front of the girl, who looked as pale as a sheet of paper. She spent several long seconds staring at his crushed face, and I watched her intently, not sure what to do now. Do I disappear? I kicked myself for mentally for not thinking it through enough before I rescued her. Well, if I hadn't moved then she could be dead now instead of him… Keeping my face the normal stoic mask, I decided I would ask if she was alright.

"Are you alright?" She didn't seem to hear me and continued to stare at the dead body. I'm really regretting doing this now… I repeated myself, hoping to wake her from her thoughts. "Are you alright?" She blinked and slowly turned to me, where she again preceded to stay silent except this time she was absorbing me. Her face was frozen in shock but her dark eyes were reflecting deep thought. She seemed to realize something, and opened her mouth, only to come up with a pathetic squeak. She started to visibly shake, and I realized with dread she was going into shock.

I told her this and moved forward to steady her, but she only took a step back, her heel hitting the dead man on the ground. She looked down and her eyes widened; her mouth opening and instead of a pathetic squeak, a scream erupted out; one of terror and fear. My mind compared the sound to the night Saya first got her memories back and slayed the chiropteran at the school, and when the battle in her died and her horror of the girl in the reflection. Her piercing scream was similar to this damsel's screech of horror.

She tumbled backwards, and I grabbed air instead of her arm. Her head slammed into the cobblestone and her scream cut off as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. I flinched at the sound and felt worry sweep across my face. I quickly bent down and lifted her into my arms bridal style, ignoring the dead body she was sprawled onto. Her breathing was low and rapid, and I felt sticky liquid on the back of her head. I cursed myself for not catching her fast enough and flew to the rooftop I had resided on previously.

What was I going to do…? I couldn't just leave her here... I sighed; the chiropteran would have to wait for later. A blue trail was all that was left as I disappeared, heading for my apartment to aid the unconscious girl in my arms.

**So how does it sound? Good? Bad? I know it's short and I apologize, they will be longer if anyone likes this story... Anyone reading it at all? Tell me with that magic button**

**There**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Ch 2 Discoveries

**Blooming Azalea**

**Chapter 2: Discoveries**

He placed the girl down on his bed upon entering his room, making sure to place her on her front so he could dress her wound. He went and fetched his bandages he used to hide his chevalier hand and a washcloth, making sure that it was damp. He slid next to the unconscious girl and moved her inky hair aside to see the wound.

A gash on the back of her head had dried blood matting the hair surrounding it, and fresh blood seemed to slip out slowly. He tried his best to clean it with the wash cloth, but soon found it to be too challenging. He decided the best way to clean the wound was to dip the back of her head in water.

He removed the iPod and a cell phone from her pocket and placed them on the bedside table, her music still loudly blasting from the buds. Scooping the young girl in his arms again, he strode over to his bathroom where he placed her in the tub, her head near the faucet. The dark haired man made sure that the plug was unplugged so the bath would not fill, for he wished only to run the top of her skull under the water. He turned the water to lukewarm and gently cleaned her wound, using the washcloth again. This method proved more efficient, and after he finished he turned the water off and gently picked her up, striding to his bedroom and placing her back in his bed. There, he delicately applied a medicine they had invented in the past ten years which healed wounds much faster. After smearing the clear gel over her cut, he strategically wrapped the bandages around her head.

He looked down at the girl wearily. He still didn't know what to do with her. Her dark mane was sopping wet and her clothes had gotten some water on them as well. He noticed the back of her jacket had blood on it from falling over the deceased mugger. He gazed at her face; it had a peaceful and docile look to it when she was resting.

He was about to relive her of the dirty and blood stained hoodie when she made a noise. He froze and his keen eyes went to her face. She was cringing in her unconscious state and looked as if she was in pain, a grimace carved into her mouth- a great contrast from how it had been a few seconds ago.

He didn't know what to do when she started groaning. Maybe she was having a bad dream? Haji sighed lightly and stood from his crouched position next to the bed. He went over what was going to happen in his head calmly. Her wound was going to heal and if there was anything wrong he'd take care of it and she'd be on her way and wouldn't ask any questions.

He knew it wouldn't go that smoothly though. Nothing he recently planned seemed to ever proceed the way he desired. He had too many things on his plate right now and couldn't deal with another issue on his hands… Not to mention he still needed to find that chiropteran.

After putting away all the supplies he had just used, he glanced at the sleeping girl who had stilled. Her breath had evened out and she had a halcyon look once again. She would be fine; he would only be gone a few hours at the most. He put his heel on the window sill and gave a parting glance at the girl. '_Please stay asleep…_' he begged in his mind, disappearing out the window.

* * *

><p>I smirked as the black shadow blurred away, the window open and the golden curtain lightly reached out, begging him to come back. I jumped off the roof I had been stalking him on, landing on the window sill that jutted off the wall. Silly chevalier, he must have had something on his mind to not have sensed me. I had expected him to feel me near and react, but the handsome man didn't even acknowledge my existence. How curious.<p>

My blonde locks caressed my cheeks as I landed softly in the room, my shoes making a clacking sound as they hit the glossy wood flooring. The man had taste, I'll give him that. He picked a rather nice little apartment, and no doubt barley occupied it. A short, maroon velvet armchair lined with gold stitching sat in the corner, and an expertly weaved chocolate, gold and crimson colored carpet rested on the floor.

I absorbed the room with my azul orbs, before finally resting them on the still body in the room. She was resting in the king sized bed with eggshell sheets with a white headboard, her long body a bump under the comfortable looking sheets. Her onyx hair splayed out around her, the pillow around her head was dark from the water.

I strolled closer, my hands on my hips. I leaned in to her face, observing her sleeping features and bandaged head. So this was the girl he had rescued instead of chasing down the chiropteran. I smirked and pulled back.

"Oh Haji-chan, what would Saya assume with a girl sleeping in your bed~?" I gasped dramatically and chuckled, brushing a lock of her raven hair aside with my long pale fingers. I was leaving my scent there for the noble knight to pick up later.

This girl reminded me so much of little Diva, her plump pouting lips and the soft, child fat in her face. Her drenched raven hair was not as long as the deceased queen's, but it was long. She was pale but had signs of sun, unlike Diva's ivory white skin. A smile quirked my lips at the memory of Diva, the loud, untamable sapphire queen who only wanted love despite her repelling actions.

I left the bedroom and snooped around shortly; looking for any letters he may have received from Diva's twins. How I loved to read his letters and keep a somewhat steady news update with them, even if it did mean him discovering I knew where he was and moving apartments. I missed the girls dearly and hoped that maybe someday I would get to meet them again.

As I poked around in a desk of his, I caught a groan from the bedroom. I paused my shuffling and listened, my head cocked to one side. I heard the damsel roll over, the bed squeaking softly under her shifting weight. Could she be awake? That wasn't great, but it wasn't troublesome either. I stopped exploring and peeked around the corner and into the bedroom. She was on her side, facing away from me. I shrugged; if she was awake there was nothing I could do about it. I returned to poking around his apartment for a couple more minutes.

Sighing upon finding no recent letters, I headed into the bedroom towards the window I had come in from.

"H-hello?" I stopped my advance towards the sill, my lips slowly turning into a playful smirk again.

"Yes dear?" I turned my body towards the frightened teen.

"…" She was sitting up and staring at me, her dark chocolate orbs wide and her small hands gripping the bed sheets. "Who are y-you?" She inquired, her voice high with fear. I thought over my response briefly before I gave her a charming smile.

"Why, I'm the great Nathan Mahler." With that I left in a blur, the golden curtain stretching and gripping my afterimage, begging to not be left alone with the confused teen.

* * *

><p>"It's getting dark." I sent an annoyed glance at the petite boy. He flinched and looked down, his shaggy charcoal hair covering his face. Mother wrung her hands again- I swear she was going to wring the color right out of them she was doing it so much.<p>

"Where is your sister? Did you call her?" Her dark brown tresses brushed against her neck slightly as she paced, her almost black eyes staring at the floor. I nodded again- I had answered this question a million times but it seemed she had yet to grasp this.

"Yes mother, I called her four times already. It goes straight to voicemail." I drawled. This wasn't the first time my younger seventeen year old sister had gone missing without a call. She had probably turned off her phone so she could not be bothered. I rolled my eyes.

I always have to be responsible for her, being older and nineteen, I have to 'set an example'. What bull shit. She would do whatever she preferred regardless of how I acted- the whole family knew that.

"Call her again." My mother ordered. I sighed loudly, annoyed. I flipped my phone open and dialed the familiar number, holding the small cell to my ear. There wasn't even a ring as her peppy recorded voice sprung in my ear.

"Hey it's Azalea! I'm not here right now- probably too busy! I'll call you back soon as I can!" I mouthed every word of her voicemail, even faked the giggle she had when she mentioned she was probably too busy. "Beep."

"Azalea, mom is flipping her lid. Get home soon!" I shut the cell after leaving another irritated message.

"She didn't answer?" My mother runs her hands through her hair, her other hand twisting the bottom of her sweater. I shake my head, tossing my phone on the table as I rested my face on my fist.

"Maybe her phone died?" The youngest in the family at age ten, Arashi, commented meekly. He sat across from me at the table, his hands in his lap as he tried to stay microscopic. My mother didn't respond, she just kept pacing, fiddling with the bottom of her wool sweater.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I was tired of all the worry being given to her; it was draining to have to be in the middle of it. "She's fine; probably just out having fun."

My eyes flew open and I started when a fist slammed onto the table. My father's clenched hand stayed planted onto the furniture as he shouted, "That's not good enough! She did this far too many times back in Okinawa. For god sakes, we just moved here a week ago! Plus with the reports of monster sightings…"

His barking voice gradually got softer, anger replaced by fatherly concern. He was the only one in the room that would make me flinch, my lax attitude slipping. My brother seemed to slouch even more than before, his chin dipping to his chest. My mother stopped pacing, her wide worry stricken eyes glued to his face, looking for an answer to the problem.

A tense, crackling silence hung in the air.

"…I'll call her again." I mumbled, trying to calm everybody down.

"Thank you, Magnolia." My father said after a moment, moving his hand to run through his silky black hair, identical to Arashi's. I flipped my phone open again, my fingers trembling slightly as I redialed the number.

* * *

><p>The chiropteran was fast, just as the past ones had been. I swiftly jumped rooftop to rooftop through the dark, my sharp eyesight never straying from the chiropteran, and the people below only thinking of my passing as a brush of wind. The beast however was not as stealthy as me and crashed through whatever was in its way. If it was not for the cover of approaching night it surely would have been spotted. At last the beast stopped, its attention drawn to a bird flying above. I pushed myself to move faster, my dagger already zipping through the air towards its misshapen head.<p>

The monster leapt into the air, unintentionally avoiding the blade. Its clawed fist snatched the feathered animal from the sky, crushing it immediately. Blood squirted from in between its large digits before the dark liquid merely leaked and dripped. The fist unclenched, shortly revealing a barely recognizable bloody carcass before it disappeared between gnashing teeth.

I was close enough to the chiropteran that when I threw the next dagger and it landed in its eye, it stumbled backwards. Trying to keep the momentum, I hurled myself forward and landed my foot on its leathery chest, sending it flying back and tumbling off the building. Not wishing to lose it, I jumped into the space between the two apartments. I deftly pulled up my cello case, narrowly blocking a swipe to my side in midair. The force of the attack made bright sparks fly off my bulky shield, illuminating its frightful features shortly. Its dark skin was grotesque, littered with bumps and crevices. A tuff of black hair sprouted from the top of its head, tangled and wild. Its opened jaw revealed the two rows of sharp, deadly teeth, still wet from the blood of the bird. Its glowing amber eyes were animalistic, no sense of reason other than to attack.

I landed on the ground and lifted my instrument case up again, defending myself from the clawed danger. This time the monster pushed against my shield, and I moved the case up causing its arm to come up as well, leaving its massive middle exposed.

Dashing forward, I landed another dagger in his stomach. The beast growled and swiped at me, but I was already ten steps back. It reached up and dislodged the weapon from its right eye, the blood squirting shortly before the muscle and eyeball regenerated, the golden iris staring at me fiercely.

I blurred to the top of the apartment, quickly unsnapping my case and pushing it open. I reached into a small hidden velvet pocket, beside the compartment for Saya's katana and yanked out a vile filled with dark liquid. The beast roared beneath me and I yanked the cork top off with my teeth, dipping one of my daggers into the metallic smelling contents.

As the chiropteran made a massive leap towards me, its claws ready to tear me in half, I flicked my wrist and a satisfying thunk came back to my ears. The monster came up short, slamming into the wall and digging its beastly nails into the brick. It groaned as my queen's blood started to crystalize its body, the arm where the dagger landed already crumbling away. It roared at me again shortly, sliding down the wall and landing in pieces on the stone grounds of Paris with a sound like glass smashing against the floor.

I closed my cello case, my face monotone. I slipped the strap over my shoulder and dropped down in the alley way to retrieve my daggers.

I picked up the dagger previously coated in Saya's blood and stared at it for a few seconds. After learning there were chiropterans in Paris, I had sent a letter back to the others, requesting Saya's blood. They had found a way to acquire it by inserting a needle into the cocoon and extracting her blood carefully. To make up for the blood lost, they would inject human blood into her. This would not wake her, for only a chevalier's blood could disrupt a sleeping queen's slumber. They would send me several vials of her blood through discreet shipping, thanks to connections from David.

I was aware of the ruckus the monster had made, and tried to be speedy about locating the rest of my daggers. Alas, I wasn't fast enough.

A bright flash blinded me. My human hand that had been shuffling through the remains of the creature froze with surprise.

"Dark, mysterious man caught with the remains of a monster. Could he be related to the appearances of the beasts?" The voice made my blood run cold. Since my hand was already clenched around the hilt of one of my short blades, I sent one flying in the direction of the cheerful intruder. The whip of wind alerted me I had missed, along with the clatter of my dagger hitting a wall. As soon as the white spots dissipated, I swiveled around to see him.

He was dressed in what seemed to be a news reporter uniform. A fedora capped his blonde hair, along with a dashing black suit with a breast pocket and black wingtip shoes. A pen rested in his breast pocket, and a large modern camera was in one hand, the strap around his neck. Nathan Mahler gave me a taunting smirk, waving the camera with humor swirling in his blue irises.

"Sound like a good headline, Haji-chan?"

I narrowed my eyes, and tried to land a kick to his side. He was gone though, and appeared behind me, resting one manicured hand on my shoulder gently.

"Is that any way to treat your paparazzi?" He mused, snapping another picture, purposely blinding me with its flash. The piercing light invaded my sight again, and I could hear him chuckle as I swiped my bandages away and flexed my chiropteran claws. "Now, now, I didn't come here to fight. I just came here for the soon to be article that will be sending Paris into a search for this said dark, mysterious man..."

"How are you creating more chiropteran?" I questioned. I heard the smirk in his response.

"I don't know what you mean, dearest." His voice was getting farther away, and I followed it, still blinded by his flash.

"What are you planning Nathan?" I threw another question at him, my voice low. I was slightly irritated I could not see.

"I would love to take more pictures of you handsome, but I must be going. I'm an extremely busy man." I rushed forward and uppercut where he would have been had he not disappeared. I could feel his absence and stood still until the spots disappeared again.

Dammit, he had found me.

Not only that, he would be putting me on the list for "Paris' most wanted" by tomorrow morning. Slightly frustrated, I retrieved my daggers before disappearing just as the feckless chevalier had done.

When I returned back to my apartment, it didn't surprise me his scent was practically a dense fog hanging in the air. What did surprise me was the absence of a certain raven haired damsel.

The bed was empty, the soft sheets pushed back and a dark stain on the pillow where her wet head had rested. Alarm made my pulse quicken and my body tense, my head swirling with dread. I feared the worst- the mischievous chevalier had taken her. I forced myself to calm down and clear my head, opening my senses back up.

I relaxed when I heard the sound of movement from the other room, and the soft intake of breath. I moved, quiet as a shadow, to the doorframe and peered out. I stayed silent as I observed the up and moving teen, her back turned to me. Her long pitch-black waterfall of hair was damp, multiple locks twisting and intertwining together. She was running her hands over something on the mahogany desk in the corner of the drawing room, unaware of my entrance.

What now? I wasn't sure how to proceed from my current position. I stayed silent, my gaze boring into her back with dread heavy in my gut.

* * *

><p>I was dumbstruck after the blonde man practically disappeared into thin air, leaving me alone in this strange unfamiliar place. I couldn't remember how I got here, where I was- anything! I started to hyperventilate, twisting the comfortable sheets. I pushed the covers off me and swung my body around, my feet touching the ground. I looked down at myself; even these clothes were unfamiliar! I shakily stood, my head throbbing and my body trembling. I was scared shitless.<p>

I cautiously walked to the door frame and peeked out, looking to see if anyone else was here. The place was quiet, only the flapping of the curtains occupying the silence. I quietly stepped away from the door frame, inching farther into the room. It seemed to be a drawing room, with a large writing desk and an elegant couch and glass coffee table.

I took deep breaths, trying to calm down the adrenaline, fear and panic rising up my throat like bile. I found myself in front of the wooden desk, shuffling through the papers that were messily scattered on top of it, trying to find some information on where I was.

'_This can't be happening!' _I only skimmed over the words decorating the pages- too upset to really absorb their meanings.

I gave up on the papers and turned around quickly, only to freeze. A man was here. He wasn't the blonde man, he was tall and dark. My eyes widened and I started to take deep breaths, feeling as if I would really start hyperventilating any second now. The bile of raw fear tore through my insides, burning my throat and scorching my gut. I felt my body lean against the sturdy desk, my hands gripping the edge of the wood as if I was trying to hold onto my sanity.

The man simply watched me, his brow creased slightly and his mouth a hard line. He was tense and seemed unsure what to do. My legs shook violently, and if I hadn't been holding onto the desk I might have collapsed. Was he here to hurt me? Had he abducted me? My mouth was too dry for me to voice any of the sharp questions whizzing through my head making my brain mush.

He raised a slim eyebrow questionably, his steely gaze frightening me. A croak of dread spilled from my mouth, and I was unable to think through the fog of fear. Suddenly, it felt if I didn't know what was going on I was going to explode.

"Who are y-you? Where am I?" The words were scratchy and shaky, breaking at certain points. Once I started though, it felt as though a dam had broken, a flood of words racing through my lips. "What am I doing here? Why don't I remember anything? Who… Who am I?"

Who… am…I…? Who am I? It repeated in my mind, over and over in an endless loop. I didn't know who I was. I didn't remember anything about… anything! I felt my knees hit the floor, and it seemed like everything outside my small personal bubble didn't exist anymore. It felt like my body was shutting down, unable to support the immense block of emotions weighing on my heavily.

A hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my trance, and I slowly raised my head to the owner of the appendage. The man who had been watching me was now beside me, his face carefully collected but grave. I swallowed the lump increasing in size down my throat, and tried not to tremble. Surely there could be a reasonable explanation for all of this… right?

**Meh, a little anti-climactic end but I've been revising the shit out of this chapter. I still don't like how her forgetting everything scene came out, but no matter how many times I tried to tweak it, it didn't get any better. **

**Also, I found a folder the other day labeled, "The Book of Exciting Words" it's basically a couple pages of synonyms, and it was really useful actually. So you can thank "The Book of Exciting Words" for any… *Pages through the folder* exhilarating~ phrases you read. **

**Don't be shy; hit that special review button. If you think this story sucks, then please, tell me with reasons. Constructive Criticism is loved all over~**

**Hit it please~**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Ch 3 Memories

**Blooming Azalea**

**I don't own anything by the way, only my OCs.**

**Oh and by the way, I heart rain~!**

**Chapter 3: Memories**

'_Pat, pat, pat.'_

Rain for Paris in December came in sessions. It created puddles of tiny mirror worlds, where the lightest touch could disrupt the image. The rain clouds blended into the starless sky and the rain on the window was illuminated in mini orbs as passing car's headlights, stoplights and other sources of light were reflected.

I placed my pale cheek on my fist, staring blankly out the glass sprinkled with drops of rain. It sure was boring waiting for morning to come.

The men had taken the last extractions of blood they needed a couple hours ago, so I was free to wander the large house and go anywhere but two places, as was told to me every day.

One. The room on the first floor, next to the washroom. It was always locked anyways, I discovered.

Two. Outside.

I wasn't particularly interested in going outside, it looked dirty and busy. Through every window, no matter if I was on the second or first floor, there were always cars speeding by and people bustling down the street looking uninteresting. It was really a downer when that was the only thing that I actually had to do.

Sure, I could explore the house.

For the hundredth time.

_That day._

There was no one to talk to besides the men who took three extractions of my blood daily and fed me, and they never responded. One time I even pushed the man who was giving me dinner, trying to get him to reply to the simple 'Hello.' He flinched and dropped the platter, having it hit the floor with a '_CLANG!'_ The chicken bounced before slapping the cold tile. The room was silent for a few seconds, my long arm still extended.

I hadn't meant to hit him_ that_ hard.

He gave a quiet apology, even though it wasn't his fault, and swiftly cleaned up the accident and scurried out, his eyes downcast the whole time.

I stopped trying to converse with the men after that.

The over-the top garment I was requested to wear lay on the bed next to me, the ruffles and beauty that made up the dress had not caught my interest. Instead I wore a simple spaghetti strapped white gown that would brush my knees had I not been sitting down at a desk. A sigh escaped my pale lips, my vibrant green eyes following the water droplets slipping down the glass, stopping every so often before merging and continuing their journey downwards.

I could always talk to **him, **but whenever I attempted to have a conversation with the blonde man, he would quickly become annoying and get under my skin. Sure, he seemed plenty interesting. If you could stand the feminine looks, dramatic attitude or the way he LOVED to touch people. Personally, I couldn't.

So that option was out.

I looked down at my palm, where they had cut an incision and collected some of my blood earlier. It was smooth and colorless now, as usual. I remember once being so bored I used a pair of scissors to slice a blood extractor man. His wound hadn't closed up; it hadn't stopped bleeding like mine always did. His blood stained his pristine white lab coat, and he made a startled gasp, grimacing and gripping his cut. I had stared at his bleeding shoulder, entranced at the difference in him and me…

"_Let me do it again," I whispered, holding up the pair of dripping crimson scissors, still staring at his bleeding arm. _

"_W-What?" He stuttered, moving back. I felt something stir in my stomach, and a voice in my head whispered harshly, "Chase!" I stepped forward, my breath shallow as my hand came down on his fleshy appendage again. His sharp screech barley registered to my ears, and I made a happy sound in the back of my throat at seeing the wound- open and ugly. Such a contrast to the quick closing cuts I received. _

_A hand came down on my shoulder before I could investigate further, and I almost jerked away to continue my research. __**His **__voice cooed at me smoothly, stopping me. _

"_What do you think you're doing? Did he anger you?" It was that pestering man… _

"_No. I was simply wondering why he isn't like me." I used my free hand to yank the scientist's hand away from his bloody wound, showing the blonde his cuts, questioning why they didn't heal._

"_You and I are different from them; they aren't as extraordinary as us." The man dismissed the bloody assistant. After he disappeared through the door of the room, I was turned around to face the tall man who had gotten down to my eye level. _

"_Different?" I quizzed, the high in my voice fading slowly. There was nothing interesting in this room anymore. _

_He sighed tiredly and moved back a strand of inky black hair that had escaped from my bun. I almost- _almost _moved away from his caressing hand, resenting his touch. It was meant to be a reassuring gesture, and I simply _despised_ it. _

"_You will understand when the time is right," he stood to his full height, and I felt my brow furrow in irritation. _

"_When will that be?" I questioned, tired of this game. A knowing smirk graced his lips, almost condescending. I ground my teeth. This man _irked_ me to no end. _

_Without an answer, he pivoted and left, the door making a disappointing _'Click'.

Oh well, I would find something interesting to do. I didn't need to brood over **him** and try to dissect his actions, cross examine his words or anything of the sort.

...I had already done that.

Now I had a few hours before the sun rose, where I would sit and watch it rise, hoping for something new and interesting to happen in this bleak, boring world of mine.

* * *

><p>Stunned, I simply stared at the girl in front of me. She didn't… remember? At first I had simply accepted her words of confusion, and then three words slammed into my gut, making the knot that was there tighten tenfold.<p>

"_Who… am I?" _She didn't know who she was. What did that mean? As I tried to stop the sensation of a hammer being slammed against my skull, I kept quiet, a habit of mine when in a tight situation. She wouldn't have any of it though, and kept bombarding me with questions.

"Why aren't you talking? I just w-want to know what's going on… Please?" A hard determination was in her dark eyes, and I could tell she was trying her best not to cry. I had seen the same resolve from Saya too many times to count.

The sound of water repeatedly hitting the floor came to me through the whir of thoughts, and I swiftly turned to see rain invading through the open window. I approached the sill and shut the window, noting how the curtains were soaked.

The rain pelted the glass, demanding entry. I turned my head to the side, glancing at the silent girl from my peripheral vision. She was standing awkwardly, staring worriedly at the curtain, her nose scrunched up. I kept a poker face and watched her fidget.

"…What is it?" I asked cautiously, keeping my back to her. She jumped slightly, torn from her concentration.

"It's just that…. That fabric will stain if it isn't dried right now." The words tumbled out of her mouth quickly. She was worried about… the curtains staining? I made a low startled noise as she scooted past me, deftly stepping on the sill and detaching the pieces of fabric. "Right now!" She urged, sounding like a child wanting a treat. She jumped off and hurried to the bathroom connected to the bedroom and disappeared behind the door.

I stood there, only able to blink at where she previously was.

How could she possibly remember facts about cloth… but not her own name? I slid my cello case off my shoulder and placed it against the wall, analyzing the situation in my head.

* * *

><p>Men… they were so ignorant. I searched under the sink until I found a hair dryer, old and outdated- but hey, beggars can't be choosers. Slinging the drenched curtains over the shower's curtain rod, I clicked the button eagerly. Heat blasted from the nozzle and I turned it towards the curtains, sweeping it slowly up and down. It was something that came on instinct the second I had seen the wet material. Everything else dissolved and I knew I had to save the beautiful fabric. Even though that strange man was… well <em>strange; <em>I would help him out.

When I turned to move the cord to my other side for the second curtain, I nearly jumped out of my skin at seeing the black clad man standing in the door frame. He was so _quiet!_ I stood there for a second, staring at him like a deer in headlights. He stared back, although he seemed more observant rather than creepy or scary. I felt my shoulders relax a little.

"What are you doing?" He inquired stiffly after I relaxed a little. I gave an awkward smile and looked at the one dried curtain.

"Resurrecting your curtains," I really hadn't meant to make a joke, but I couldn't think of anything else to say that might lessen the tension. Instead, it only increased as the man's face stayed the same. Instead of continuing standing there like an idiot, I turned and started drying the second curtain after moving the cord. He didn't say anything, which I was thankful for.

"I'm done…" I remarked, placing the hair dryer on the sink counter. He continued to stay mute. When I unplugged the device and scooped the fabric up, he moved out of the door so I could pass. I mumbled an awkward thank you and scooted out, reattaching the curtains and stepping back to admire my work.

"…How did you know that?" I jumped; I didn't even hear him step up next to me.

"Hu?" I replied dumbly. He had taken a few steps back, probably trying to give me room. His question ran through my mind again. "Oh uh… my mother… she taught me all about that kind of stuff…" A memory of the rainy days in… somewhere… home… ran through my head suddenly. The curtains got wet once because I had forgotten to shut the window. Mother had snatched them up and dried them using the same method.

"_What are you doing?" A younger version of me stood in the bathroom doorway, mother fussing over the wet fabric, complaining under her breath and using the hair dryer._

Her face… I scrunched up my nose in concentration. It was blurry and it was as if someone spilled water over a washable ink painting. The colors ran together messily, and I couldn't see or hear some parts in the memory. Like her face. It was just a blurry mess of brown, and I felt a disappointed knot in my stomach.

"_These curtains will become ugly if they aren't dried immediately!" She chided lightly, her back to me. I padded closer, barefoot with a light blue blanket clutched in between my tiny fingers. _

"_I'm sorry mommy…" I whimpered, upset I had made the most important person in my life worry. I heard her sigh and the loud sound of the hair dryer clicked off. _

"_It's alright _," _

There was another hole… my name. She had said my name… I let the memory continue.

"_It was just an accident," My mother continued, turning and getting on one knee to my eye level. "I'll teach you all about cloth, fabric- everything you'll need to know to grow up and be savvy about these kinds of things." She ruffled my shoulder length locks and I smiled, my tears evaporating from my lids. _

"_Thank you mommy!" I threw my arms around her neck, embracing her with a happy laugh. _

My nose stayed scrunched up. This memory was bittersweet- it only answered some of my questions.

"The same thing happened once when I was younger, and my mother taught me what to do…" I looked up from the floor which I had been staring at in concentration. The man had not moved an inch, his face still as stony. "I-I'm sorry I don't really remember anything else…" I stuttered, intimidated by his expressionless face. He was like a human statue…

"Nothing else about yourself?" He questioned finally, his tone just as flat as his face. I shook my head, letting my eyes drift to the floor again. This was all so strange…

"Ah!" I snapped my head up, my eyes illuminating. He cocked an eyebrow curiously, seeming to tense up again. "You must know something!" One of my fingers pointed at him sharply. I would be brave and aggressive about my questions this time around, not shaky and scared! That's what I thought until I saw my hand shaking slightly, whereas I then lowered my hand to my side quickly.

"…" A pregnant silence then filled the room, and I anxiously waited for his answer, slightly afraid of what I would discover.

* * *

><p>I calculated my answer in my head. How many questions would she ask if I told her how I found her? There really wasn't anything I could do but tell her the truth and just hope she didn't look too much into the story.<p>

"You were walking the streets of Paris and you went down an alley way. I saw you and knew that was a bad section, so I followed you and saved you from being mugged. You collapsed from shock and hit your head… which I'm assuming is why you are now at a loss of memory. I brought you back here and patched up your wound." The information clicked in my head as it came from my lips. Her deep hazel eyes widened and her lips parted slightly.

"You saved me?" She whispered, shock at what had happened clear on her features. A flashback at how she reacted when it happened slid into my head.

"Do you need to sit down?" She shook her head, staring through me, thinking. It was quiet for a while, and I breathed evenly, content at the stillness in the air. It was just natural for me to enjoy it now after so long at experiencing it, watching Saya sleep and such.

Absentmindedly, I observed the girl in front of me. Her tawny orbs were reflecting deep thought, her slim eyebrows pulled down slightly. The edges of her plump lips were pulled down, and her body language made it evident she was troubled. Her slim gloved fingers played with her jacket, and I made note to get her some new clothes. Thankfully she hadn't noticed the blood; otherwise I fear she would really collapse.

Just as I was about to ask if she wanted to borrow something clean, she spoke, apparently unaware I was prepared to speak as well.

"Is that all you know about me?" Her hand came up and skimmed over the bandages, flinching slightly when she reached the wound. I nodded and her face fell even more. It was quiet again, and I turned to my dresser and opened the drawer. I picked out a black shirt and long black pants, turning back to her after shutting it. She was still staring into space, her lips pursed and her fingers still butterflying over the stark white wrappings.

I held out the bundle wordlessly, and she snapped out of whatever she was thinking, her digits pausing their repeating trail.

"Clothes?" She looked at the offerings I held out. She blinked and glanced down at herself, flinching at her appearance. "I look a mess…" The girl mumbled, her head coming back up. "You don't mind?" She quizzed, her chestnut eyes gazing at my face timidly. Shaking my head, the onyx haired damsel accepted the clothes and slid into the bathroom again to change.

I was so used to the silence in my apartment, my movements mute. It was nice, the quiet and solitude. This girl had tumbled in here, making the space seem alien to me now from all the new noise. Silence was my accomplice; it followed me after Vietnam. Abandoning Saya and living with myself, reflecting on the happenings that took place made me a much tamer chevalier.

I found myself gripping my twitching chiropteran hand, the strong memories physically ailing me. I couldn't stop my train of thought though, I was already too deep into it.

It made me take caution when around my queen, and anyone for that matter. It gave me a new look on life- on people. As ashamed as I am at leaving Saya, I have to, at the same time, thank her. She changed me, in more ways than one. It was a double edged sword, I became stronger but at the same time it caused me to withdraw. Giving me a new perspective, but distancing myself from my one true purpose in life.

"_You've changed," Saya commented to me one day, sitting in her bed and staring out the window. I paused playing my cello, glancing up at her questionably. Her red tinted orbs were melancholy, and I could almost see the past replay in her mind like a movie. _

"…" _I stayed quiet, knowing what was coming. _

"_It's my fault though…" She whispered, her hands clutching the sheets. "I lost control in Vietnam and hurt the most precious person to me…" Her solemn eyes drifted to my bandaged hand. "I caused you to change in every way. Mentally, physically…" I stood, moving my instrument to rest against the wall. This wallowing in pity couldn't continue while I just sat by and listened, silently dying on the inside._

"_Saya," I began, going down on one knee as if I was going to propose. I slid my bandaged hand over her fist, encouraging it to release the blanket fisted between her tiny fingers. "It was not your fault. I should have stopped them from awakening you too soon. Having failed my duty as a chevalier, I deserve this." I unraveled the bandages, flexing my grotesque claws slightly. Before I could continue, she argued back stubbornly._

"_I caused you to change… I corrupted your very being, Haji." She brushed the pads of her fingers over my monstrous hand. "No one deserves that…"_

_I bent my head forward, and lightly kissed the top of her wrist. The scent of her skin briefly intoxicated me before I lifted my head up slowly, wishing I could be bold enough to kiss her angelic face. "You strengthened me, made me an even more dedicated chevalier. Nothing you have ever done to me has ever been negative." I told my queen gently, locking gazes with her. She was silent as moisture gathered in her mahogany eyes, her lips trembling slightly. _

"_Haji…" She uttered, raising her free hand to rid herself of the tear that slipped out of her barrier. I raised my human appendage and beat her to it, slowly swiping my thumb across her cheek. _

"_You will never do me wrong, Saya." I finished, trying to make her understand. She captured her bottom lip in between her teeth and held back a sob, determined to not cry. It never made me happy to see her tear up, and I wish one day she would forget the ugly past and stop blaming herself… I desire her bright smiles; her sassy and cute attitude she had back at the zoo. If she would only show me a hopeful, million watt grin, I would be the happiest I have been since the zoo. _

"_I don't deserve your kindness…" Her arms circled me and her head came on my shoulder, her silent tears dampening my shirt. I didn't mind though, and cautiously rested my hands on her back. She deserved so much more than I could ever give her… _

"Hello?" My mind slowly transitioned back to real time, and I turned toward the voice, shortly wondering who was calling me. The girl who I rescued stood in the door frame, her face distressed. I surveyed her appearance; the shirt was too large, the long sleeves pushed up to her elbows due to them being too lengthy. The pants were rolled up as well, and her socks were the only thing covering her feet.

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean to bother you!" She apologized, bowing her head quickly, her long almost dried ebony hair curtaining her face. How long had she been trying to get my attention? "Um, I don't know your name, so forgive me for just calling you sir." She explained, her hands clasped together in shame.

"My name is Haji," I simply stated. She lifted her head up slightly, enough for her onyx hair to part and wide coffee eyes to peek at me.

"I-If you don't want to tell me your last name that's fine," She assured me, her head still lowered. She reminded me of a timid child, unsure and afraid to speak.

I didn't respond, not finding it relevant to tell her I didn't have a last name. That would only lead to uncomfortable questions she would ask, and I didn't plan on revealing much of myself to her. "We should try and see if you can remember anything about yourself." I responded, changing the subject. She lifted her head up, her eyes wide and her mouth open as if she wanted to voice something. I nodded to her, urging her to go ahead.

"I have a question," One of her now ungloved fingers pointed to the pile of discarded clothes behind her on the bathroom floor. "Why is there blood on my jacket?" Her eyes burned into mine, wide and worried. Ah, so that's why she was mousier than usual. I had skipped the detail about the dead man for her mental wellbeing- and for fewer questions- but it seemed unavoidable now.

"…He was about to kill you, so I stopped him. You fell over him when you collapsed, and the blood from your head wound got on them." I didn't expect her to take the information on the dead mugger well.

Her hands came up to her mouth and her eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Y-You murdered h-him?" She stammered. I tensed up slightly, fearing she would do something rash.

"He would have killed you if I had not reacted," I kept my voice firm with a gentle edge; trying to comfort the knowledge she just received. She stared at me, horrified. "You must understand you would be dead right now had I not stepped in." She hesitated before nodding, pulling her shaky hands away from her mouth.

"O-Okay…" She breathed deeply, closing her eyes. I studied her, narrowing my orbs slightly. She was trying to accept this information and move on, but her concise was obviously disapproving my actions.

I stayed quiet as she calmed down, opening her eyes again. They were still unnerved but her lips were in a hard line. She didn't say anything either, instead the damsel locked gazes with me. Her stare turned searching, and she glared intently in my Azul eyes, her nose scrunching up. She seemed to do that when she was concentrating… After a few seconds she let out a breath, relaxing greatly.

"You're telling the truth." She declared. I cocked an eyebrow questionably. "I thought maybe you were lying- had given me this wound and abducted me or something crazy like that." She explained, embarrassed at her thoughts. Her fingertips ghosted over the bandages again, almost unconsciously it seemed.

"Well, Haji," She stepped forward, her left hand coming up. "Thank you for rescuing me." I stared at her outstretched hand. The hand she was unknowingly requesting to shake was my chiropteran turned one, and I did not raise it for fear of more questions if she felt how unnatural it felt under the bandages. The girl tilted her head to the side, nervousness creeping back up due to my lack of response. She looked down at my hand that was hanging by my side and her eyebrows shot up.

I kept silent, but was as stiff as a board. Her eyes snapped up, embarrassment and curiosity painted across her features. Her eyes were practically question marks, trying their best not to steal another glance at my concealed hand.

"Uh…" She started. I hardened my face; trying to make it apparent I was not going to answer her questions and would rather if she didn't ask in the first place.

The soft pattering of rain filled the silence, a reminder how it was outside of the tense little apartment. I didn't let down, I continued to stare her down and keep silent, refusing to answer the silent question that was practically tangible in the space between us. She fiddled with the bottom of her shirt, one of the black sleeves unrolling and sliding down her arm past her fingers slowly.

"…We'll work to help you gain your memory back tomorrow, until then you will stay here and sleep. It is eleven o'clock at night; you need your sleep to concentrate tomorrow." I finalized, turning away from her.

"W-What about putting up 'lost' flyers?" She stepped toward me; her petite fingers rolling the long sleeve back up.

"It will be hard to determine who your guardians are if you don't know who they are. Anyone will be able to pick you up." I saw her flinch in my peripheral vision. It was true though, and I wouldn't let this girl be stolen away by a disgusting individual with ill intentions. "I'll sleep on the couch; you can rest in the bed." I told her, my voice flat. I never used the thing; the only time it had been touched was when she had been placed upon it today.

She fidgeted nervously as I approached the couch in the room connected to the drawing room. A russet colored couch was in the center, with a glass coffee table in front of it. A small TV sat on a deep chestnut colored shelf against the wall. The shelf was overflowing with my books, some stacked on top of the television.

Behind and diagonal from the sitting space was the entry to the kitchen, and next to that was a narrow hallway to the door that lead out. A crimson rug lay in the hallway, and miscellaneous pictures of Paris' more glamorous areas hung on the walls. The walls themselves were accented, three of them a light gold shade and one a dark brown that matched the couch.

I turned to see she had followed me, her bottom lip in between her teeth again. A lock of her coal shaded hair was being twirled around a digit, as if she couldn't figure out what to do with herself.

"You can sleep on the bed if you want, I don't mind." She commented meekly. I wouldn't even be sleeping; it would be ridiculous if she slept on the couch instead of the bed. Of course she didn't know this though, so I only gave her a shake of my head.

"Sleep on the bed." She stood there for a few seconds, fidgeting. She finally nodded before turning and going back towards the bedroom.

It was a twisted replay of the last awakening of Saya. It was up to me to take care of her and help restore her memory. It was almost laughable- fate really had an odd sense of humor. I shook my head and used my heightened senses to listen to her breathing and wait for the girl to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I curled up under the warm covers after clicking the lights off, my eyes unable to close despite the fatigue that weighed heavily on my lids. I tried to remember things repeatedly, only to come up with nothing. It was as if I was behind a frosted glass, unable to clearly see. My efforts went in vain, and I only ended up in giving myself a headache. I shut my eyes tightly, listening to the rain tap against the window.<p>

'_Ah!' _My eyes snapped open, irritation clouding my thoughts as I remembered something. '_I'll have to ask Haji about that blonde man tomorrow… if I _remember_.' _I scoffed quietly at my own lame joke, glaring at the window. So much was happening… deep in my gut, I had a bad feeling.

Something awful was coming- or was already in place.

This premonition haunted me until I finally couldn't keep my eyes open, and fell into a deep abyss of nothing.

**There is so much foreshadowing in these three chapters- just an FYI. **

**Hey! I finally got some reviews! *Dances with joy* I know it seems like kind of a cookie cutter plot line right now, but trust me, it gets wild. **

**So please review- I made it long again! Well longer than the last two chapters, 5,000 words. So tell me your opinion on this story, or maybe advice or maybe you just want to write "I LOVE THIS STORY!" criticism is appreciated~**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to press this button**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Ch 4 You Again

**Blooming Azalea**

**Alright so, just something I want to kind of talk about. I know, just bear with me. So, the only time we've really seen Haji is when he's around Saya, right? We don't really know what he does when she's asleep. If I remember right, at some point I think he said he travels and learn languages when she sleeps and waits for her to awaken. That may not be right.**

**Anyways, the point is we only really know Haji as the follower of Saya, and he does what she wants and etc. Well, when she's asleep he has to have a mind of his own and his own opinions, thoughts and actions since they can't... well, be controlled by Saya. No offense to either of them. So this gives me artistic domain over how he acts, thinks, all that jazz. So if he seems slightly OOC, it is because he is not a mindless puppet and I am trying to explore his freer side, while at the same time trying to do him justice. **

**Lines means a change in POV or a time lapse. **

**Thanks for reading, and if you didn't read it then you really should.**

**Chapter 4: You Again**

When I heard her breathing finally slow, I went into her room without making a sound and snatched my cello from its spot on the wall. Sitting on the rooftop of the apartments, I gazed down at Paris in thought.

We would need to move since he found the new apartment. I should have been more cautious, but I slipped up and he followed me apparently. He had been in my apartment while that girl was sleeping...

When I returned she was awake. Did she see him? What happened while he was here? I had completely forgotten to scout the apartment, something I did whenever he found me. I once found a bug on the telephone, ready to record any calls I received or made.

My paranoia about what he could have done made the tips of my fingers tingle, and my feet longed to trudge back inside and scour the area. I couldn't though, not with her sleeping in my bed. She needed that sleep; I would just have to do it another time...

I closed my eyes, the chilling December wind slicing at my face and whipping tendrils of hair around my face. I focused on my senses, trying to calm the knot of worry forming in my stomach. The rain had ceased, and an aroma of dampness invaded my nose. I opened my eyes and took in the night lights. The tall Eiffel Tower in the distance with its lights bright and inviting, the damp streets deserted, water trickling off slanted rooftops and collecting in dips on the street.

Opening my instrument case, I continued to observe my surroundings as I took out the Cello. I could hear the occasional car leisurely drive by, the wheels sloshing through the puddles and throwing water out. It was late, yet some people still sauntered down the streets, laughing at their company's joke or story.

As I held the familiar bow in my bandaged hand, the Cello leaning between my knees, I closed my eyes and let the emotions for my queen overspill, race out of my mind and take hold of my hands. The way she was always so beautiful, the way she put others before herself, the strength she had, the smile that I cherished.

I love her with everything I have.

I miss sitting outside the tomb and playing my cello to her while she slept, but my current duty was to extinguish the rest of the chiropterans, along with Nathan. When she wakes, I want her to live in the world she dreamed, not one where she is forced to pick up her sword again. I know if she has to raise that blade to kill again, she would surely shatter into a million pieces.

That's why I have to finish this.

My mind wandered to other topics. How had Nathan survived? The troublesome Chevalier had been playing everyone this whole time, hiding his true identity and power. He was older than any of Diva's Chevalier, and he wasn't born from her blood either. An older generation- the original Saya maybe? My mind numbly buzzed, my dark gaze locked forward, senses open and aware over my music.

I would need to go to the new station and extinguish the evidence of my confrontation with the chiropteran, I don't need more trouble. As soon as I was done playing, I would be on my way.

I cut my eyes and gazed at nothing as my bow slid back and forth over the tight strings, their deep and occasionally chipper notes swirling through the wind and dancing to anyone who cared to listen.

* * *

><p>'<em>Plop.'<em>

The man behind the desk looked up from typing on his computer and raised a thick eyebrow towards the stack of photos sitting on his workspace. He raised a finger and pushed his round glasses up his nose, looking up at the reporter standing smugly in front of him.

"What's this?" he quizzed, scooping up the photographs and leaning back in his office chair, causing it to groan in protest.

The man smirked underneath his fedora hat, chuckling lightheartedly.

"The front page,"

* * *

><p>"Kai, Kai!" two energetic voices rang out in stereo, quickly followed by girlish giggles. A man with russet hair turned slightly, a pot filled with food on the stove and a wooden spoon in his hand.<p>

"What? The food's not ready yet." the girl's faces fell. It seemed food was all they were thinking about lately.

"Kai, that's not what we were going to ask!" the small girl with a mix between red and brown orbs whined.

"Then what were you going to say, Kanade?" Kai turned to his stove again and went back to stirring the butter into the rice, the smell of the delicious snack wafting through the bar.

"We were going to ask-" the young girl with sapphire eyes started, but Kanade finished it for her.

"-If we could call Haji!" she finished, smiling brightly. "Right Hibiki?" the blue eyed girl nodded.

Kai turned and faced the ten year old twins, an indecisive sigh escaping his lips.

"Hmm I don't know... it's pretty late there in Paris." the middle aged father figure pursed his lips. Would Haji even be there? Or would he be out fighting? Well chevaliers didn't sleep, so what harm would there be in calling?

The two twin sisters, Kanade and Hibiki, gave Kai their best puppy dog faces. Unable to say no, he sighed in defeat and placed the lid on the pot, wiping his butter slicked hands on the apron. The girls squealed and bounced around, excited to get the possibility to talk to their second favorite person- Kai himself being the first.

He walked over to the phone on the counter and dialed the number, hushing the chattering girls next to him.

'_Brrrr. Brrrr. Brrrr. Br-'_

"Hello?" a groggy female voice answered. Kai's brow furrowed slightly, confusion decorating his face.

"Uh..." was the intelligent response he made. The only person answering the phone should be Haji. Maybe it was the wrong number? "who is this?" he quizzed, the bouncing ten year olds momentarily forgotten.

"..." silence was all he heard for a few seconds. "are you looking for... Haji?" the russet haired man was stunned. Questions buzzed in his head like a swarm of angry bees, and soon his confusion transitioned into irritation.

"Who's this? Where's Haji?" scowling, he didn't notice how quiet and still the young children next to him had grown.

"..." more silence. "I-I'm... not sure... how to answer your first question-." Kai squeezed the plastic phone, his patience waning.

"Why are you answering the phone for him?" he interrupted, trying not to hiss the words out.

"It was ringing and it woke me up... I'm really sorry... I'll tell him you called... uh?"

"I want Haji on the phone." He responded in a clipped tone.

"H-He's sleeping." she protested meekly. He growled into the phone.

"Stop bullshitting and give me answers!" Kai's fist slammed on the counter, making the girls start and skitter away up the stairs.

"I'm sorry I really don't know!" the girl cried out, obviously upset by the tone of his voice. Then-

'_Click._'

She hung up.

Kai stood there, baffled and infuriated, the phone threatening to snap under his constricting grip.

"Haji," he growled, his forehead creased with scowl lines. "what's going on?"

* * *

><p>I slammed the phone back on the receiver. <em>'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I answer?'<em> That man had been so... angry! What was that about? I crawled back under the covers, my chocolate orbs wide with worry. '_Haji may be mad I answered the phone…' _My eyes darted to the bright numbers on the digital clock. 2:50 A.M.

I shut my lids tight, trying to not cry or get upset by the mystery man's questions. I tried to focus on the material that was serving as my blanket, attempting to maybe regain another lost memory.

Suddenly, a sound drifted to my ears. I opened my eyes and sat up slowly, trying to focus on the magical sound.

"...Music?" I groggily scrubbed my face, running my fingers through the tangled mass of onyx locks on my head. "I'm already awake... might as well see." I reasoned with myself half-heartedly, trying to fight of sleep a little longer. Throwing the heavy blanket off and leaving the warm comfort of the bed, I crept towards the window. I flinched when the boards creaked loudly.

Holding my breath, I threw a glance at the door to the bedroom, hoping I hadn't woken Haji. Well, if the phone didn't wake him he must be a heavy sleeper. I exhaled and turned back to the window, my fingers dancing across the frigid sill.

A smile tugged at the corner of my lips, the muffled instrument calming my nerves. I relaxed my stiff shoulders, closing my eyes and leaning my forehead against the cool window. I cracked my eyes to slits and watched as my hot breath left a patch of fog on the frosty glass, condensation eventually bringing small drops of water to slide down the window.

When the music stopped abruptly I jerked my head back, blinking quickly. How long had I been standing like that? I rubbed the freezing section on my forehead that had been against the glass, the icy air raising goose bumps on my skin.

"You look cold."

My breath stopped in my throat. Behind me an amused chuckle sounded. That wasn't Haji's voice. That was...

I cautiously turned, goose bumps now claiming every inch of my colored skin, and it wasn't because of the chill.

Wavy blonde hair under a hat was the first thing that registered in my mind. I recognized that hair easily, since it belonged to one of the mere two people I had met since waking up. A bemused thin face, the dark claiming the rest of his features… he was wearing the same thing as last time. Tall, thin lithe frame- defiantly the same guy.

"You..." I couldn't think of something smarter to say. I noticed a blonde eyebrow cock, and could tell another chuckle was on its way. "do you... live here too?" I quizzed, summoning all the courage in my body to utter the question. For all I knew he could live here as well. Although, wouldn't Haji tell me-

"No, not really," I blinked, startled out of my thoughts by his response. Not really? "although, it seems you do now."

"How'd you get in here?" bells rang in my head, was Haji okay? Had this man hurt him?

"Where is Haji?" He countered, turning to his profile; his cap shadowing his face as he casually ran his fingers over the bedside table. "Tsk, he needs to dust the place."

"You didn't answer my question." he was wondering where Haji was? Wouldn't he have to pass the coach Haji was sleeping on in order to get in this room?

"I'm an acquaintance of Haji and need to speak to him." his face tilted to the side, the dim light revealing a nasty smirk curling on his lips.

"I think you need to go..." I flinched slightly at my words, spoken from fear. I didn't know why, but this man just gave me a dreadful feeling and I didn't want him anywhere near me. My gut was twisted in knots, like how you feel right before you watch a movie you know is going to be scary. You're waiting for something to happen, something that's going to make you start and yelp quietly.

An unsatisfied sound hummed from his lips. I moved back when he took a step closer, his eyes skimming the bed, not meeting my eyes. "That's rude; do you treat all guests like that?"

"Nathan."

My head snapped to the doorway where a stiff figure occupied it, his firm voice silencing the blonde's advance. Nathan did not turn his head; he didn't even look surprised at the silent appearance.

"Ah Haji, about time you showed yourself. I was just chatting with -"

"If you wish to speak to me, we will talk outside." I nervously wrung the bottom of my shirt. There was a slight note of hostility in the usually stoic man's voice that was never there when he talked to me.

It was quiet for a few seconds, and it seemed to stretch on for days, weeks- months even.

"Alright," came the cheerful response from Nathan. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Get some sleep." Haji directed this comment to me, his back facing my direction so Nathan could pass through the doorway. I nodded dumbly, scurrying back into the bed and throwing the blanket over my head. My eyes staring determinedly in the darkness, my hands clamped together.

I heard the door click, signaling a departure. I didn't move, my breath quiet and shallow, as I tried desperately to hear the discussion. It was a fruitless attempt; silence only met my ears besides the occasional car driving by.

"Okay," I reassured myself, feeling the need to be certain of _something_. "I lost my memory, and am now bunking with a man named Haji." I nodded to myself. The rest will have to wait till tomorrow...

After what felt like hours, I finally gave up trying to hear what was going on outside the room. The adrenaline had long drained out of my system, and the only thing keeping my eyelids from shutting was the occasional pinch to my side I would inflict to stay conscious. Unable to even try and stay awake any longer, I shut my eyes, instantly slipping into comfortable oblivion.

* * *

><p>"She has nothing to do with anything that involves you or me." I leaned against his apartment door, chuckling under my breath.<p>

"I must congratulate you; you actually detected my presence this time." he glared silently, annoyance radiating off his broad shoulders. "You seem upset. Are you grumpy that I talked to that girl?" I stole a glance at his face. It was hard and unreadable, ah, but his eyes showed irritation. "Or that I interrupted the little fantasy you and Saya had, that the world would be peaceful with her disposing of Diva?" his shoulders stiffened just slightly; if I hadn't been watching him with such scrutiny I would have missed it. I tsked quietly and tipped my fedora up so he could see my face. "How does it feel, waiting for your queen to awaken?" He didn't respond. "It must have softened you…You've gotten weak, Haji."

'_Ziip.'_

"Oh!" I moved forward, turning to see my hat pinned to the wall by one of the dark knight's daggers. "That was hardly necessary..." using my speed, I brought myself to the roof, avoiding a dagger intended for my temple.

"I have questions I want answers to." he appeared on the roof as well, his tendrils of charcoal hair blowing in the wind.

"What a coincidence! So do I," I held my arms out, as if wanting to embrace the Chevalier. "maybe we can help each other out."

"What are you doing here?" so straightforward. I sighed and studied my manicured nails, my enhanced vision helping me see them clearly through the dark.

"After Diva died, I figured I might as well lead you to believe I was dead. At least until Saya went into her hibernation. She needed the peace of mind that she had finished her job."

I hesitated, finding a chip on the pinky nail. Shoot… "I watched Diva's daughters, making sure you and the humans took care of them. I simply adore those two. Oh don't give me that look, it's not becoming to your handsome face!" he was giving off an air of hostility at the mention of me watching the twins. "As I was saying, I became quite bored with life there. You see Haji, when one lives as long as I have, they must find something to entertain themselves with." I looked up to the black night, the breeze throwing back my waves of blonde hair.

"I came to Paris and invested in a new study using resources from leftover experiments. Amshel's work was left untouched after he died, including... things that would help me make life interesting again." I smiled at the statue of a man across from me who was waiting for further explanation. Placing my hand on my hip, I lightly teased him. "It wouldn't be much fun if I told you everything, would it?"

"This isn't a game, Nathan." his icy tone put Paris' December wind to shame.

"Oh but it is!" I clasped my hands together excitedly. "Whether you know it or not, life is a game..." I trailed off, closing my eyes and smiling contently. "but enough about me," I opened them again and gazed at Haji. "my question for you is what exactly do you plan on doing with that girl?" I pointed a finger down, signaling who I was talking about.

"..."

"Come now, I answered your question Haji dearest."

"...Help her remember who she is and then release her to her family."

"Oh you wish it was that easy!" I snickered. Haji's eyes flashed, a quick response finding its way through his lips.

"She has-"

"Nothing to do with us? Ah, but that's not true, is it? By being around you, she has already dived straight into what is happening between you and me."

"You won't touch her." it was a demand, a firm statement. His eyes were steely, staring me down.

"You think so?" ah, how much fun it is to rile him up!

"My turn for a question. How are you creating more chiropteran?" he changed the subject rather abruptly, hoping to get all his questions asked before a confrontation of sorts was to occur. Smart little lap dog he is!

"It's not me creating them." I saw surprise flit across his eyes, followed by confusion. "Alas, I fear my time is up." I took a step back, the wind suddenly picking up.

"Nathan..." it was a warning- him setting a line for me to eagerly cross. I only quietly chuckled. I took another step back and heard something whir through the air, cutting through the wind. I deftly snatched the projectile, my thumb and forefinger gripping the point of the dagger directed for my chest. Another, following shortly, passed over me as I ducked.

"Oh Haji, I'm a lover not a fighter!"

Not bothering to say a word, he released another three daggers in my direction, sprinting towards me.

Ah well, I had hoped for something interesting to happen on my visit.

I moved quickly, twisting out of the way and flipping through the air to avoid Haji himself. I landed behind him, my arm extended to block his case that came swiftly.

"How do you plan on defeating me, Haji?" I encouraged, leaning closer. "Saya's blood won't do it. Diva's certainly couldn't." he grunted, pushing off me and putting distance between us. He lifted his chiropteran hand, the bandages unraveling off, revealing the grotesque appendage.

The white strips floated away, the wind tossing them off the building and into the black night.

He came at me again, the heavy cello raised behind him dangerously. I huffed and moved to the side, ducking the instruments path. He then swung with his claws immediately after, horizontally. I stepped back, nearly avoiding the strike to my neck.

"So beheading it is then?" I smiled, moving my feet back with every advance. "A little messy, but not a bad idea," I let him try a few more times before nimbly jumping over him and landing behind the tall handsome chevalier. Moving my face close to his ear, I whispered in my chiropteran voice, "if you can catch me."

* * *

><p>I was a good liar, telling everyone I wasn't worrying about it too much. That I was sure she'd be back and we'd all laugh about this little flip out our parents were having.<p>

I must be a good liar, because they all believed me.

Staring at my bedroom ceiling, I gnawed on a piece of mahogany colored hair. Azalea hadn't come home, and father and mother had gone out looking. The itching concern deep in my gut from earlier grew, and had ended up swirling through my mind. My imagination was running wild with ridiculous assumptions, and even though I knew they were one in a million occurrences, they still troubled me.

I didn't want to tell anyone I was worried, I didn't want anyone to know I was upset about my little sister disappearing. Sure, sometimes I was rude and stubborn, but I still loved my family. But, if someone were to hear from my lips that I was worried, I would get all that bull shit comfort and pity. Please, I got enough of that when I informed my friends in Okinawa I was moving. And even then, it was all I could do not to just tell them to shut their traps.

I sighed and turned over, the bed creaking quietly. A framed picture of my two best friends, Kyrie and Lulu, sat on the bedside table, the dim light barley illuminating their smiling faces. "What would you two say?" I wondered quietly, caressing the frame.

"Magnolia..." I started, jolting up and turning to the door where the tiny voice came from.

"What is it Arashi?" I let out an exasperated sigh, moving the wet piece of hair that I had been chewing off my cheek. He was standing in the door frame, his hand clutching at the doorknob with a desperate look on his face.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" my younger sibling whispered, his dark eyes downcast.

"Arashi, we talked about this. You're ten now, you have to sleep by yourself. There are no monsters in your closet."

"That's not why!" he exclaimed, his bottom lip jutting out. "I... I just miss Azalea." he finished, going back to whimpering.

I softened my glare and thought for a few seconds before, with a defeated sigh, moving over and throwing the covers back for him.

His face lit up happily. "Thank you big sister!" he crossed the room and climbed in, snuggling himself up next to me.

"Yeah..." I disgruntledly mumbled, covering his small body with the blanket. As I settled back down and laid my head against my pillow, I saw a peaceful look on my little brothers face. He was already asleep. "Poor Arashi..." I stroked his messy ink black hair, random strands sticking out in odd places. I closed my eyes, resting my arm around him protectively. "Sleep tight, little brother."

* * *

><p>"He's late."<p>

The man squirmed slightly in his seat under my piercing gaze.

"So it seems." he responded awkwardly, fidgeting with his tie.

"So what's your name?" I drawled, turning my searching stare to the empty needles on the table.

"My...?"

I waited a few seconds before my patience evaporated. "…Are you stupid?" returning my orbs to his sweaty face, I locked eyes with him. Fear rang out clear through the light hazel. "Answer my question." I ordered firmly, authority radiating off me.

"N-No I'm not stupid." how pathetic this one was. Until that blonde arrived, I would be stuck in this room with this idiotic man. The blood extractions only took place when Nathan was supervising, after the incident with the scissors.

"I meant your name, stupid." my tone was bored again, and he flinched. Surely the cause of this skittish behavior was because the story of my 'experiment' with that one man had spread around the co-workers. Ridiculous, why would I repeat that action when I already knew the end result?

"Alexis." he finally stopped stuttering.

"Alright, Alexis, you're clearly French." I figured I might as well try something entertaining. "You had a wife, from the tan line around your ring finger. You're not wearing it anymore though, so I'm guessing she left you. Maybe because of all the mysterious work you were doing that required the up most secrecy?" he started slightly, his thick brows scrunching together. I continued.

"She must have been a nosey woman, one that wants to know everything you're doing? So when you couldn't tell her all the late night work related visits, she thought something like an affair was happening? So after maybe a few months of this, she divorced you." his jaw was open, maybe to protest or deny, but nothing came out. "You're new; I've never seen you before. You must have heard the story with the scissors." I changed the subject abruptly, my cheek resting on my palm, lazily observing his reactions. This time he stiffened, his mouth closing swiftly with an audible snap. "Would you like to know why I did it?"

"I don't think..." a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, his tongue swiping across his cracked lips nervously. "I think w-we should just wait for Nathan."

I scoffed and moved a piece of my ebony mane away from my face, releasing the man from my stare. It was quiet again, and I settled with staring at the wall.

"...Why d-did you do it?" he finally cracked, curiosity going against his better judgment.

I leaned back in the hard wooden chair, my gaze sweeping the white room. It looked like the hospital rooms I had read in books and seen pictures of. I noted his white lab coat, his black tie and suit under it, peeking through the few buttons he decided not to clasp. Finally I lifted my face to his questioning eyes, udder indifference plastered across my features.

"I was bored. Just as I am now."

As I finished my answer, the door behind me opened.

"You're late." I didn't spare the scientist another look as I turned slightly toward the person, simply staring at the plain white wall.

"My apologies princess." the teasing tone didn't affect me, and as he passed me to sit down, I raised an eyebrow questionably, keeping the rest of my face blank.

"You smell of blood." it was faint, as if he washed his clothes.

"Very observant dear. Yes, I had a small tussle with someone. It's all fine now though, you needn't worry about little 'ol me." I scoffed as he sat down.

"I'm on the guy's side who tried to fight you." I retorted, facing forward to stare at the wall above the scientist's head.

"Oh you don't mean that!" He cried with false hurt. "Also, why aren't you wearing that dress I ordered for you?"

I scrunched my nose up distastefully. "You know I never wear those abominations you try to force on me."

"You could put one on, just to amuse me."

"No."

He sighed dramatically, throwing his arms in the air.

"Goodness, what am I going to do with you? Oh well. Let's get on with the blood extraction."

"Y-Yes sir." the scientist nodded stiffly.

Alexis dropped the needle twice while trying to pick it up off the table, his hands shaking vigorously.

I smirked, amused by his fear.

* * *

><p>"It's true, it's all true!" The other workmen snickered and high fived their buddies.<p>

"Ain't it though? The bitch could scare the crap outta the toughest man around!"

"Yeah but it seems all we needed was a newbie!" The room burst into cackles, Alexis standing erect with his brow furrowed, shame and embarrassment darkening his cheeks.

"So you're telling me none of you went through her Sherlock Holmes trick and freaked out?" Alexis pushed past the other men and poured himself some dark coffee, the crowd behind him quieting their laughter.

Alexis wasn't a tall man, nor a short man. Just your average sized, little rounder than most, middle aged man. He was new in this section of the field, and it had taken him months to be promoted to his current position. Day after day of groveling, grunt work, and jobs no one else would do. He couldn't fathom why this job paid so much. Now he knew why.

"We ain't saying that, Alexis. Each of us has succumbed to her notice for acute detail. She grilled me over losing my newborn, just being able to tell by how much hair I lost at me age and some other mumbo jumbo."

Murmurs of agreement buzzed through the room. Alexis pulled his coffee away from the pot and took a long drink.

"Well," he wiped the trickle of brown liquid off his lip, shivering slightly at the bitter drink he just swallowed. "it's almost five in the morning, my shift's over soon. I'll be heading home now, take care men." A stiff amount of grunts were the responses as Alexis slid his lab coat off, hanging it on a peg with his name engraved on a plate above it.

"First day of work..." he chuckled as he closed the front doors to the large house behind him, the key he was required to use to lock every door after he entered or left long forgotten in his lab coat pocket. "...not too bad."

**I had a little trouble with this chapter, ideas are still jumping around in my head and I'm eager to get them all out. I keep reminding myself that I have to set up the board before I can play the game. **

**So how was this chapter? Maybe more boring, maybe more interesting than the last three? I'm trying to do my best at this story, re reading it and making corrections, trying to make a diverse vocabulary, setting up the plot and all the rest of that stuff. **

**So please, advice, criticism, corrections- I'm all for it! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, life and troublesome chapter. **

**Over five thousand words! Is that more than last chapter? I'm too lazy to check. **

**Review please~ **

**Press the button**

**V**

**Right**

**V**

**There**

**V**

**Please**

**V**


	5. Ch 5 A Deal

**Blooming Azalea**

**SORRY FOR SUPER LATE UPDATE! I had left half of the chapter in my laptop at home while I went on a two month summer trip… so I was unable to work on it until I got back… sorry!**

**Also, I wrote out this long, awesomely descriptive opening for summer in Okinawa, and then I realized something. It's supposed to be December. So I had to delete my awesome opener and research the weather for December there. Grr. **

**Another note: 'Shisa's are statues that look like guardian lion-dogs; they're on every roof or gate. One has its mouth open to catch good fortune; the other has its mouth closed to keep good fortune in. **

**Anyways, enjoy~!**

**Chapter 5: A Deal**

"A girl?"

Chilly wind bites at people strolling outside, clouds overhead making the day dim and unappealing. A gloomy atmosphere dominates the small islands of Okinawa, December having a firm hold over the residence. A certain russet haired man was leaning against a building, a cell phone pressed securely against his ear and shivers rolling off his shoulders. He tightened his arm around the light jacket he had on, protecting himself from the unforgiving cold of the wind.

"Yeah, and she seemed reluctant to answer any questions I asked." Kai had these phone calls outside to protect the listening ears of the girls. Right now though, he wished he could be inside, away from the wind.

"What kind of questions did you ask?" he could hear David's disapproving tone, probably assuming Kai had lost his temper and started screaming at her.

Well, he wouldn't be completely wrong to assume that.

"I asked where Haji was and why she was answering the phone… that kind of stuff." his eyes wandered to the Shisas on the roof's corners of Omoro. They were old and their paint was fading, chipped in some places. He wondered if he could have them fixed up…

"_Kai!_" he snapped his attention back to the phone call, apologizing quickly.

"Sorry David,"

"Stop daydreaming and pay attention," you'd think at his age, David would soften up or become friendlier. Wrong. If anything, he got more rigid the more he aged. Oh well, he wouldn't be the David Kai knew if he wasn't strict. "knowing you, you probably got irritated and yelled at her at some point." he opened his mouth to protest, but shut it quickly, knowing he couldn't fool David. "I'll call, but he could have just moved places again and the girl was the current owner of the apartment."

"David, you know Haji always informs us when he's moved to a new location. Why wouldn't he-"

"Haji can take care of himself, Kai. He survived the bombing at the MET, I think he'll be alright with a troublesome, queen-less chevalier." he made a grim line with his mouth. The MET. Haji had never revealed how he survived, but David and the others had made assumptions. He could have regenerated slowly by drinking the blood of rats or other animals over time, too weak to move but just strong enough to catch critters that passed by.

The only person Kai could imagine Haji would tell… was Saya.

Quickly diverting his thoughts from his dormant sister, he continued talking to David.

"Well, I would hope so."

"Have faith in him, Kai." said man was silent for a while, the topic seeming to close.

"How's Julia?" he quizzed, starting a new subject as he pushed himself off the wall, fed up with the nipping wind.

"She's doing well. The illness is seeming to dissipate; we're expecting a full recovery soon." David responded in a more positive tone.

"That's good. Tell her I said to feel better." a bright red ribbon appeared from behind a building, twirling through the breeze. It flipped and summersaulted through the air, Kai's eyes following it lazily as he approached the entrance to the restaurant and bar.

"Will do. I have to call Haji now, tell the girls I said hello." the ribbon carelessly twisted and turned, finally ending up in the open Shisa's mouth on Omoro's roof.

"Alright. Take care David." he snapped the cell shut, his eyes still on the ribbon hanging from the lion-dog's open mouth. "Good fortune hu?" he mused to himself, slipping the phone inside his jeans pocket.

* * *

><p>A white knight sat proudly on its square, surrounded by allying pawns. A black knight was clearly threatening the opposing knight, on a route of attack. It was alone though, its allies sat behind him, seemingly protecting two pawns. The only piece that tagged along with the black knight was a black pawn.<p>

"Well," the lone player of the chess game stated, rolling a black bishop between his pale lengthy fingers. "this is certainly a turn in events. The black knight is now protecting a pawn while trying to advance on the white knight." the man speaking to empty air harshly placed the black bishop on a square. "Will the black knight notice if…" he lifted the white knight, placing him around the darker horse, now aiming toward the two black pawns that were so heavily protected. "…it was replaced?" the black bishop slid in the spot the knight had previously resided in. "Or would it even be able to stop the advance, being so distracted by enemies?" A deadly smile curved on the man's face as he moved his pawns closer to the knight, closer to the pawn the dark horse was protecting.

"Your move, dark knight."

* * *

><p>"I have to… leave?"<p>

Haji's expression stayed neutral, nodding firmly. I chewed on my hair, trying to think of something to say as my mind scrambled. I had to leave. He was kicking me out.

Sounds of morning entered through the open window, the familiar curtains billowing softly. Cars driving by, honks, birds and the bustle of a Monday morning served as background noise to the two figures, one sitting up in bed, the other standing next to it.

A square of muddled light rested on the hardwood floor, proclaiming that the sun was just starting to crawl into the sky. An icy chill was set in the room due to the window that Haji had opened before approaching me. He delivered me lunch, and I scarfed it down without a second thought as to what I was stuffing in my face. When I was done he stated that he needed to change my bandages, and did so; smearing some wonderful cream over it and telling me I didn't need the wraps anymore, since I was mostly healed. He removed the bandages…

Then he told me I couldn't stay with him anymore.

'Was it something I did?' I wondered, abandoning my hair and chewing instead on my already chapped lip. "Why?" I meekly questioned, dropping my eyes to the bed. It was hard for me to make direct eye contact with him; he almost seemed like he was dead. His eyes were hard, void and lifeless.

"…" I felt his icy gaze boring into me, and I was extremely uncomfortable, repositioning myself so I was sitting back on my ankles. A stab of hurt twisted inside of me at his silent answer, and I sat quietly, mulling over what to say. Might as well tell him about the phone call…

"Last night… the phone rang and it woke me up. So… I answered it…" I peeked at him through my eyelashes. He seemed stiffer, but his face betrayed nothing. "some man wanted to speak to you and I told him you were asleep and he got angry… so I hung up…" I lowered my head even more, fearing a scolding from the man. "I'm really sorry…" there wasn't much more to say besides that, and apparently he didn't have anything to say either.

"I will drop you off at a hospital and they will take care of you." his voice was flat as ever, but somehow it hurt her more than the others. He was going to drop me off with someone else, to be somebody else's problem. I fought back the tears and felt shame wash over myself. I wanted to stay with this man strange enough… maybe it was the fact that he had saved me or that he had taken care of me all this time. Maybe it was the fact that he piqued my interest… if I was being completely honest with myself, I wanted to learn more about him. I wanted to investigate and know his secrets, why his hand was bandaged. 'He could be in a gang,' the excited voice in my head offered, 'maybe he lost a finger in a gang war! If he's in a gang, maybe that blonde guy who had broken in was an opposing gang!' my imagination soared, and fear inched into my heart as the possibilities grew. I didn't know a thing about this man, what was I doing staying at his apartment? It would be better if I left…

Unexpectedly, my mind's eye shoved me into a lost memory.

_The box was dropped with a plop, heavy books and magazines occupying this cardboard square. _

"_Isn't this the last one?" the girl whined, kicking the box childishly. Her mother glanced at her over her shoulder, carrying in a much larger box labeled in black marker as "KITCHEN APPLIANCES". _

"_No, and you know it." _

Oh… the young girl was me.

"_Why do we have to move here? It's foggy, windy, cold… nothing like Okinawa! I hate it here!" her temper flared and she pouted, crossing her arms and glaring daggers at the moving truck outside the window. Her mother gave a long tired sigh, dropping the box carefully and brushing her mahogany strands from her face. _

"_Your father's job is very important; Paris, France is where he was required to go. You know this A-"_

"Mother!" my vision blurred and I gasped, snapping out of my memory. It hurt. It hurt _so_ bad. I gripped where my heart was, chocking back a sob as tears betrayed my weak resolve not to cry. "Why can't I remember?" I exclaimed, tasting frustration in the salty water. "Damn it!" my hands went to my head as I slammed my eyes shut, a headache pounding against the walls of my skull as I tried to retreat back into the flashback. "Remember… remember!" I cried hoarsely, feeling myself peel apart layer by layer.

A cold hand and smooth bandages firmly grabbed my wrists, pulling them down. I cracked my eyes open and sniffed sadly at seeing Haji staring at me. He was like a fallen angel, dark and mysterious and maybe even dangerous… but something pulled me to him.

"Stop." he ordered, holding me in his gaze. "Deep breaths." I did as I was told and took one shaky breath, slowly exhaling.

'_Calm down!'_ I ordered in my mind, embarrassed at my sudden outburst of emotion. I took another slow breath and counted to ten in my head, feeling the previous emotions evaporate.

"Alright," I hated how my voice broke, how I couldn't even control my own emotions. _'I can't do anything right… that's why he's passing me on to someone else.' _

"What did you remember?" he questioned slowly, still holding my wrists and my gaze. I couldn't look away from his frozen eyes. They were hard and emotionless, but under the surface I could sense a whirlwind of things. Things that I was sure if I peered into, I would fall deep into a rabbit hole I wouldn't be able to crawl out of. It sent shivers down my body and I forced my eyes to look away.

"We were moving here from Okinawa, Japan. I was angry, I didn't like it. My mother was there…" I tried to go back as far as I could without giving myself another pounding headache. "It was recent because I didn't look too much younger…" that would explain why I was in France… Haji stayed quiet, simply observing me as I awkwardly avoided his gaze.

"We should make our way to the hospital." with that, he released my wrists and stood. My mind fumbled over itself all over again, feeling my time for questions slipping away.

"H-Haji… who was that blonde man?" the room's silent as he doesn't miss a beat and retrieves his cello case off the wall, slinging it over his shoulder and holding onto one strap effortlessly. I suddenly connect the coffin like thing on his back to the music last night. "Was that you playing the cello outside last night? Oh, and where did you-"

Wordlessly, the man turned and exited through the door. I blinked, my sentence trailing off to a question mark as I absorbed his rejection. At the slam of the front door, I tumbled out of the bed and hurried after him.

"I'm sorry if I asked too many questions! In fact, I'm sorry about bothering you with everything, I'm sure you don't want your life pried into! Um- could you at least answer one of my questions? Please?" the cello case with legs halted in front of me and I had to put on the brakes to avoid colliding with him. He turned and I started biting on my hair again as his icy stare locked with mine. "Just one?" I was hoping I could pull maybe one answer out of this man, and tried to ignore the warning flags in my head telling me I might not want to know.

"One question," my face brightened up before hardening to try to pick out the most important answer I wanted. That blonde man seemed at the top of my list, but right under that was why he was kicking me out. I weighed them heavily; the blonde man, Nathan, would maybe put another piece of the puzzle together, satisfying some of my curiosity, but on the flip side, I also was hurt by the sudden ejection from his home and yearned for an explanation.

"I want to know…" I tasted blood and scrunched my face at the realization I had been gnawing on my lower lip, apparently enough to draw blood. "... who that blonde man was last night." I let my gut make the decision, and figured maybe I could squeeze another answer out of him if I was slick.

"Someone who is very dangerous and should be avoided." goosebumps ran down my arms, and my mind's eye replayed the image of his dark smile and odd talk. He had been there looking for Haji, and had instead found me. Was Haji in danger? Was _I in_ danger?

"… That's why you're making me leave, isn't it?" he silently stared down at me and I had her answer for the second thing on my list. "Am I in danger?" concern seeped into my core. My mind _tsk_ed at me with an annoying 'I told you so' reverberating through my skull.

"Not as long as you are away from me." my mouth ran dry and he seemed unaware, turning back around and striding away from me. "Follow me to the hospital."

* * *

><p>Pairs of shocked eyes stared into a room that looked like a tornado tore through it.<p>

"The printing stations! How are we going to get the newspapers made now?"

"What happened here?" Nathan strolled in wearing his reporting outfit, looking less than overjoyed.

"Someone broke in and tore the place apart! The pictures and story you brought in are trashed, along with everything else!" a frantic employee explained, looking as if he was going to rip his hair out.

"Hm," _'Well played Haji.' _It seemed after regenerating from the fight last night he had destroyed the news station. A little overdramatic, but he got his point across. '_So the game is on then.'_

"What are we going to do?" the man was still wailing next to him, and Nathan smiled none too warmly.

"New strategy my dear," the employee furrowed his brow curiously and turned to question Nathan's meaning, but the blonde had disappeared.

* * *

><p>In all of my time spent in this dreary place, I had never encountered this door unlocked. The handle turned easily for me, a chill kissing my palm.<p>

"Who left this unlocked?" I hissed, looking over both of my shoulders. That ignorant newbie, most likely. I scoffed and released the door, turning my back and starting to walk away. Something made me halt in my tracks though.

If I went through that door, I could explore new places. Experiment and try out everything I was capable of. With no deadbeat workers or an infuriating blonde man looking over my shoulder at everything I was doing. A cynical smile curved my lips and I tipped my head to the side, sharp emerald eyes staring at the door. It sounded _exciting._ Something I could enjoy and take pleasure in.

"Sure beats this hell hole." I spun on my heel and approached the door again, my hand embracing the metal knob. It sent electricity through me to know there was more to do, and although I would have to deal with the dirty and unpredictable, I was more focused on the _fun _things. I hadn't felt this kind of jolt through my body since I cut that scientist. Who knew how much more of it I could greedily enjoy?

The wooden barrier swung to the side, revealing the street I had memorized through a window. Now there was no glass. My sock covered foot took one step out and I took a careful breath of the new air.

"Smells like filth," I sniffed, wrinkling my nose. "just as I thought it would." Oh well, there was much fun to be had. A man, not looking much older than Nathan, strolled down the street, glancing sideways and then doing a double take. An idea popped into my head and I strolled out of the building, apparently stunning the man in his tracks. He wore average looking clothes, middle class most likely.

"Where you headed girl?" I narrowed my eyes at the rude man, quickly digesting his attitude before spitting it out in sharp words.

"Trash, my name is not _girl_." he snorted and waved me away, starting to leave.

"Get home before a bad man snatches a pretty thing like you." his tone was nothing like how I had ever been addressed before, and it drove me absolutely mad. Before I could blink, his arm was twisted in the completely wrong direction, his scream erupting around me.

I tossed him to his knees, releasing his arm. If this was how everyone on the outside acted, I would readily put them in their place. Although, if Nathan caught wind of a rouge girl with vibrant green eyes breaking peoples arms I was sure it wouldn't take long for him to catch me. I sighed and glanced over at the doubled over man, cradling his arm and sobbing.

"Shut up, before I rip your worthless tongue out." his fear and horror made a smirk replace the disgruntled frown on my face, and I decided to play with him a little more before leaving him. I crouched down and snatched his chin off the ground, forcing him to look at me. "You will not tell anyone of me. You say it was someone else, I don't care who, but if I find out you described myself, I will find you and make your life hell." he nodded while trembling, tears and snot rolling off his face. I released him and stood up, trotting away from his body as I decided to explore every inch of this city.

* * *

><p>The towering white building in front of them spelled 'Hospital', from what Haji told me, in wide black French letters. For me, it spelled 'Abandon'. I sighed and snuck a peek at Haji next to me, his gaze fixed straight ahead. He had bought me a jacket earlier since it was cold and undesirable weather for what I was wearing, and I now tightened it around my small frame.<p>

It was obviously time to go, and I tried to put together the thank you I had been attempting to organize in my head on the way here. I cleared my throat and he peered at me from the corners of his eyes.

"Haji, I just wanted to say thank you for helping me. You went through a lot of trouble for me, and all I ended up doing was _causing_ you trouble." I laughed lightly, but it felt forced as I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat. Disappointment seemed to be an emotion my current memory and a past memory apparently connected on, since a feeling of familiarity overcame me. Had I been constantly disappointing someone who I didn't remember anymore? My family? A friend? A memory played at the edges of my mind but I snapped back to the present and urged myself to finish. "I'm in debt to you, and I'll never forget you. Once I get my memory back, I'll find some way to repay you next time we meet."

"We won't meet again." his answer came out flatly, and I couldn't help but feel he was rejecting my offer. He just wanted me _gone._

"Okay then, _if _we meet again." I offered a smile but again it felt forced. I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die right now.

Haji didn't respond, but held me in a slightly softer gaze than the icy one I was accustomed to. With a slight nod, he turned and started to leave. Something popped in my head and I suddenly yelled out to him.

"And I'll have to hear that cello if we meet again as well! You're really good!" he seemed to falter a step, but I could have imagined it.

Once he was out of my sight I let out a long breath and pushed back the wild onyx mane on my head. I was alone now. I would check into the hospital- maybe they could do something for my memory loss… they would know what to do. My parents or whoever was missing me would come retrieve me and I would meet Haji again and repay him somehow and my life would go along normally.

Somehow, I couldn't see that happening.

Pushing my thought to the back of my mind forcefully, I pivoted and headed through the sliding glass doors into the small white building.

"Bonjour, bienvenue à l'hôpital Cœur en santé. Comment puis-je vous aider?"

I cursed under my breath, realizing there may only be French speakers here, and that I could have to act out what I needed. Feeling ridiculous, I spoke in Japanese hoping the woman at the counter was bilingual. Unfortunately, the only response I got was a furrowed brow and a head cocked to the side.

"Do you have… any translators?" my hands made motions to signal the woman what I was talking about. She made a small exclamation before pressing a button and speaking into the intercom, French again. I waited patiently as the woman dressed in white held up a finger, signaling someone should be here soon.

"Ah, we have an Asian tongue here, do we?" smooth Japanese came from behind me, and I tightened my grip on the jacket as I turned. A short man dressed in scrubs approached me, smiling warmly. "What might be your name miss?"

I opened my mouth before closing it slowly, my mind running into a wall again.

"Well you see, I can't remember my name or too much of my past right now. I fell and hit my head, and when I woke up I didn't even know where I was." I explained quickly, feeling childish and scared. Everything was so unfamiliar; it made me ache to have something secure and familiar, like Haji. Even if I had just spent one day with him, he was still more comforting than this place. Plus he had saved me from getting killed… well, that was his side of the story. Would I ever know the truth?

"Amnesia… I see. Well we ought to give you a name so we're not just calling you _girl. _What temporary name would you like to be called?" the man stroke his smooth chin, looking over me.

A name? What would I liked to be called for now? I hadn't thought of that before… just making a name up for myself. In my mind I browsed through fun names, cool names, cute names and unique names until I finally picked one that stood out.

"Hana." I smiled at the way it sounded on my lips.

"Its meaning is blossom or flower. It's beautiful, stupendous choice." the man returned my smile and tapped his nametag. "My name is Doctor Chi, and I will be your doctor since I'm pretty sure I'm the only doctor in this facility who speaks Japanese. Since you suffer from amnesia I don't see any use in having you fill out a form since you don't know less than half of the information… come with me to a room."

I stayed close behind the man, scared I may get lost in the bustling people. I could hear French all around me; elderly and young sitting in chairs or going to and fro. Once they entered a long white hallway with many doors, I could smell the sterile cleaners and it made my stomach churn, wishing I could have some of the yummy food Haji had brought me this morning.

'_Stop thinking about him, he's gone and not planning on coming back!' _I scolded, and found myself licking my throbbing bottom lip, abused, chewed on and sore.

"Here we are Hana; room 14. Step inside and make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a second." I nodded and crossed the threshold to the light blue room, a hard looking bed in the corner along with a sink, counter and a few chairs against the opposite wall. I decided to lie down on the bed and relax for a bit, clear my mind. My eyelids felt heavy as I curled up in the coat, imagining Haji's cello playing me to sleep.

* * *

><p>After roaming the streets and finding civilization underwhelming, a certain smell caught my attention.<p>

"I know this scent… blood." I froze in the middle of the sidewalk, my head snapping to the side. A large white building with the words 'Hospital' on it reeked of the crimson liquid. My mouth watered at the thought of it streaming down my throat, the warmth erasing any hunger or thirst I had.

Was this what I was supposed to feel? Is this what made me different, as Nathan had said? From the books I read, creatures that thirsted for blood were called _vampires._ Monsters with fangs that thrived on blood, immortal and couldn't survive in the sunlight. I don't recall ever drinking blood though… although… in hindsight; this explained why I was so enthralled with slicing that scientists arm and watching his blood escape. As for being immortal, it was possible. I had spent several years being poked and prodded, so maybe that was true. Couldn't survive in sunlight was false, for I was in direct sunlight at this moment.

I stood in front of the building, my long black hair whipping around me as the winds picked up. _Wind! _How odd it felt! I relished in the sensation until it stopped, moving my hair back to its rightful place. There was so much to do, to learn! Maybe people were boring, but everything else was not.

My thirst returning, I entered the white building, referring to my book knowledge to what purpose this place held. _Taking care of ill and injured people_, was what I read. The first thing I noticed was the place was extremely white. The floors, walls, hell even some of the people were dressed in all white. Strange, but something new. Brushing my knee length olive green dress, I made my way through all the people and followed my nose.

I never had this feeling before, but maybe it was because there wasn't spilt blood all around me besides my own. Now, as I smelt all the different spilt blood, my senses increased almost as if it released a more primal side of myself.

"Excuse me, miss? You have to check in." assuming the comment was directed towards me, I swiveled around to face the woman behind a counter. "You have to sign in," she repeated.

"For what?" raising an eyebrow, I tapped my foot, having limited patience.

"Well, what are you here for? Are you visiting a relative or checking in?"

"Nothing of the sort. Now if you excuse me," I curtly replied before turning back to the hallway and striding away, ignoring the calls from the woman. _'Don't bother me again if you want to keep your head.'_

Unfortunately, I could hear the woman pursuing me. Annoyed and at my wit's end, I made a decision, turned a corner and entered the first room I saw, room 14.

"Miss, you have to sign in…!" the lady passed the door, unknowingly passing the girl she was searching for.

"I don't feel like getting found out by Nathan just yet, so I'll let you live." mumbling into the door, I turned to find a girl staring back at me wide eyed.

"Who are you?" she spoke in Japanese, so I quickly adjusted my French to Japanese. It had been a while since I studied the language, but I figured I could converse with the girl.

"Who are _you?"_

She had long raven hair much like my own, and wide dark brown eyes. Her hands clutched a jacket tight around her frame, startled by the counter question.

"I'm… Hana." Hana did a one over of me, chocolate orbs swirling with curiosity.

"I have no name, but I would like to try something." I stepped closer, remembering why I had entered the building in the first place. I could smell the blood under Hana's lightly tanned skin, throbbing at her neck and wrists.

"What… uh, are you lost?"

"No. Now hold still." becoming impatient, I strode in front of the dark haired girl.

"Hu? W-Wait! I heard you mention the name Nathan while you were speaking French!" my arm half raised, I paused and peered at Hana.

"Do you know Nathan?"

"Blonde, tall, kind of creepy… dangerous?" Hana stumbled over her words, mahogany eyes switching back and forth between my raised arm and my face.

"Hm… seems about right. What do you know about him?" I put my hand down, instead crossing them and deciding to listen to this girl. She could know something vital about Nathan.

"I know he's got some kind of beef with Haji… do you know Haji?"

"No,"

"Oh… well I think Nathan and him have something between them… um, I think Nathan's a reporter, from the clothes I've seen him in. I've heard he's dangerous and not to be messed with…"

I scoffed lightly. Nathan's just as dangerous as a bag of kittens…

"Dangerous? How do you assume that?" I was becoming less and less interested, and instead gazing at her tempting neck.

"Well… it's from what I heard from Haji. Plus Nathan broke into Haji's apartment in the middle of the night just to speak with him last night, that's a little creepy don't you think?"

So that's where he was last night… at this Haji's. Could that have been whose blood he had on him?

"How are you connected to this Haji?" a plan started clicking into place, and I shifted my priorities from blood to schemes.

"Well... he took care of me yesterday when I was in trouble. You see… I've kind of lost my memory." she laughed awkwardly and I narrowed my eyes.

"Interesting…"

"….Y-You said you didn't have a name. Well, up until around 30 minutes ago, neither did I. I couldn't remember mine, so I made one up. Why can't you remember yours?"

"Did you not hear me? I didn't forget it, I never had one." her eyes got bigger, if that was even possible. She was just a scared little girl who lost her memory and way. But, she could be useful. "So you're telling me this Haji person you know is an enemy of Nathan's? A strong one?"

"U-Um I think so…"

"Where is this Haji now?"

"…" her eyes fell to the floor and she fidgeted.

"You know, the doctor will be getting back soon and I don't think you are supposed to be in here…"

"Don't test my patience," I snapped harshly, causing the girl to start. "answer. Where is Haji?"

"I don't know… he said it was too dangerous to be near him so he dropped me off here."

I cursed and ran a hand through my hair. If I wanted my plan to work, I needed him.

"Listen, why don't we help each other out?" Hana curiously tilted her head.

"How so?"

"I know a way to get your memory back. It's a procedure performed by professionals, and you won't find it in a place like this." her eyes lit up like the sun and she nearly jumped off the bed. "You need to do something for me first though. I need you to find this Haji and bring him to me."

This threw her of, and her smile faltered. "Find him? How?"

"Don't know, don't care. Just do it and I'll get your memory back."

"… why do you need him?"

"I could find him useful in something I'm trying to accomplish. Now, do we have a deal?"

Holding out my hand, a lopsided grin curled up my lips. She stared at my hand cautiously, the wheels turning in her head. She would do it. She would do it because she felt weak and helpless. Her memories to her were what would put the control back in her life, the normal. Even if it meant selling someone out.

"Alright," her hand clasped mine, trust given to me. _'Naïve girl,'_ I cackled inside my head. _'never put trust into strangers.'_

* * *

><p>The girl was gone just as soon as she arrived; giving me a street address, instructing me to walk through it with Haji once I had him. Along with the instructions was I was not to tell Haji about these arrangement I made with the nameless girl.<p>

Sighing, I hopped off the bed and scurried through the door, back down the hallway and out of the hospital. Looks like I would be seeing him sooner than I had anticipated, although I wasn't exactly going to be paying him back.

'_How the hell am I going to find him again? … I'll start with his apartment I guess.'_ wondering if I had made the wrong choice in making this deal with the girl, I jogged back the way I had came from.

**THERE! AFTER MUCH PROCRASTONATION AND CHANGING, HERE IT IS!**

**Aww no Magnolia or Arashi in this chap. Oh well~! Things are about to get interesting! **

**Please review? I swear I won't give up on this story!**


	6. Ch 6 Phone Calls

**Blooming Azalea**

**Jeez, sorry you guys, slow update… **

**But! It's a good chapter! Well at least I believe it is… it's exciting! Well the end is… everything's been kind of leading up to this, now things will start getting really interesting! Promise! JUST PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!**

**Chapter 6: Phone calls**

The receptionist for the apartment complexes luckily had a translator device with her, so I was able to type in what I wanted to say.

I realized I didn't know what room number Haji's apartment was. I hadn't looked when we left, but it was on the third floor if I remember correctly.

_How do I ask this?_ I'm going to sound like a stalker...

'There's a man named Haji who lives in one of these apartments on the third floor, can you tell me which room number he is?' I finished typing and the device switched it to French as I slid it back to the woman. Her squinty eyes scanned the screen before her suspicious gaze was cast on me. I fidgeted underneath her questioning orbs.

'What purpose do you have with this man?' the neon green lettered response made my cheeks darken slightly as I realized I would have to lie. There was no time for this!

'He's my boyfriend.' my skin itched as my finger hovered over the translate button. _Boyfriend?_ Changing my mind I vigorously stabbed the backspace button. 'He's my sister's boyfriend.' my tongue ran over my bottom lip as I slid the device over the counter again. That was better. Nothing wrong with needing to talk with your sister's boyfriend.

Suddenly my brain slammed on the brakes and an image of an older girl flipped through my mind's eye. The word _'sister'_ floated around nearby.

"I have an older sister?" my hands gripped the counter as I tried to reach back farther, a slow steady ache forming in the back of my head. A name... _her_ name... Ma... Magnolia! Her name is Magnolia! Bubbling laughter spilled out as a wave of relief came over me, ignoring the throb of an upcoming headache.

The sound of a throat being cleared rather loudly caught my attention as I straightened up, caught off guard as the woman impatiently tapped the translator with a long nail.

'His last name?' my celebration was cut short as I groaned under my breath. Quickly, I came up with an excuse.

'I'm not sure, they just started dating. He's tall, carries a cello on his back, black hair, blue eyes, Japanese.' the woman seemed to recognize the description as she started typing out a response.

'There was a man that just moved out a while ago, he never gave us his name to begin with but he fits your description.'

I blinked at the screen, and then looked up at the lady, then back to the screen. That couldn't be right. Just moved out? Couldn't be the right guy. Yet... who else carries around a cello on their back? A heavy cold weight plunked into my gut and I scrunched my face up.

'Can you tell me what number his apartment was?'

* * *

><p>"I have a proposition for you."<p>

"Hmmm?" I glanced at the neutral face of my little princess, her ebony strands slightly ruffled from her recent nap. Jade eyes were firm and steady; bringing forth a similarity to a certain dark knight I knew who wore the same stony stare.

"I know who Haji is. What if I were to say I could present him to you; for you to destroy or lock up or whatever you please?"

The air was stagnant as I observed her; she sat on the side of her bed while I lingered in the doorway. She must be doing the same thing, inspecting every move, every breath I made.

"Whatever I please?" I offered her a suggestive look and her face instantly soured; I could practically see her skin crawling with distaste. I knew how much she loathed it when I insinuated attraction to other men, and I regularly annoyed her with it.

She hissed out her words. "Nathan, is this man your enemy or not?"

I mentally applauded her sleuthing skills, digging up enough information to find out about Haji and then some. Almost as good as my skills.

_Almost._

"I learned something interesting as well, my little princess. You took a day off and explored the city, stirring up all kinds of mischief and such." I sighed dramatically, "They grow up so fast!"

She only faltered slightly, her dry stare narrowing.

"If I brought Haji to you, would you release me?" ah, and her true intentions reveal themselves. I chuckled lightly.

"How about this? I'm going on a trip soon. A place far away. I'll need Haji detained while I'm gone and here for me when I get back. I have a different proposition for you, my dear."

She considered me warily before she nodded, inclining I continue.

_..._

"I have one question," when I finished explaining, she regarded me with a guarded expression. "... what is my... name?"

My eyebrows rose, seeing a very rare side of the girl in front of me. She never exhumed vulnerability. It seemed her tone just brushed the tip of an iceberg she had been mulling over for a while.

"Why, you don't have one... you're my little project."

Her eyes snapped back to frozen wastelands, cold and unfeeling.

"I'll cooperate with your plan."

* * *

><p>A brown box, medium sized and closed, sat in front of what used to be an occupied apartment. After picking the lock with a hairpin I found on the ground- something I was apparently good at- I only found an empty apartment. Where there used to be stacks of books were now only piles of dust. The only thing left was the complementary phone in the bedroom and the mysterious box in the front. I sat next to the cardboard cube with my messy hair in my hands. He had slipped through my fingers! The headache from earlier was coming on full force and beating the inside of my skull like a drum. I moaned lightly as I massaged my temples.<p>

I glanced up at the box and poked it with my toe, surprised to feel it almost full. What in the world did he leave here, and why? I got on my knees, curiosity substituting my despair and headache momentarily as I turned the box, catching black marker on the side.

'Stop looking for me.'

I felt heat warm my cheeks; he wasn't fooled, he knew I would come back here! Huffing, I threw aside the flaps, opening the box. On top of a stack of folded cloth, there was an IPod and a phone. I plucked a small note from the side that read 'Things you left.' hope bloomed inside of me; phones had contacts with numbers, maybe my family or someone? The feeling was quickly extinguished when the device wouldn't turn on, nor the IPod.

"That's helpful," I complained, placing the two things next to me. The folded cloth turned out to be the clothes I had woken up in, washed and clean. I smiled when I found the boots under the clothes, I would be glad to get out of these cheap sandals Haji bought me to walk outside with. At the very bottom of the box was something I was sure wasn't mine: a clip of Euros. I reached in hesitantly and wrapped my fingers around the necessity. There was a 50, a 20 and a 5 totaling up to 75 Euros. Before I could dwell too much on the money, I scooped up my things and ran into the desolate apartment to change in the bathroom.

I shut the restroom door and deftly discarded the baggy clothes, sandals and jacket, slipping instead into the shirt, hoodie, jeans and boots. I pushed the money into my back pocket and gathered the wrinkled dirty clothes in my arms, slinging the jacket over my shoulder and hooking my fingers around the sandals. I trudged back to the box, dropping the old clothes into it. I picked up my phone and music, grumbling as I went inside again to turn all the lights off before I left.

"Of course they're dead... just my luck." storing them in the pocket of my hoodie, I glanced at the apartment phone as I switched lights off.

The phone! My hand brushed the wall instead of the switch, in the middle of a breakthrough. I rushed to the object and picked it up, my eyes franticly searching for the _'recent numbers'_ button. Maybe I could call back that one guy who called for Haji and somehow get some info! My finger ghosted over the button as I thought of how I would exactly convince this person. He hadn't been speaking French when he called, so maybe he doesn't even live in France... he sounded like Japanese was his native language... or he could just be bilingual and fluent in Japanese.

An idea popped in my head. "Pen, pen, pen..." I combed through the place, searching for a writing utensil. "come on, there has to be one s- aha!" in the corner of one of the room, a cheap ballpoint pen lay, lonely and forgotten. I snatched it up and ran back to the phone; scribbling the number onto my arm. "Just in case," I murmured. I massaged my lip between my teeth as I pondered what to say to the men to convince them, before hardening my face and stabbing the white button with my finger.

* * *

><p>I had always wondered why father never talked about his work, never told stories or explained himself when he came home late. I just knew it was top secret science stuff. Not even mom knew, not really. I guess he's not allowed to talk about it, but that just makes it more desirable to know! I scratched my head and stared at the picture framed in his study; men in white lab coats stood together, with father in the front due to his height, along with a man in a dark purple suit. Frankly, it was a really ugly color and I couldn't imagine why the older gentleman would wear something that ugly, but maybe the styles were different over ten years ago. The date at the bottom went back over a decade, and I marveled shortly at how much younger father looked here. This was when he had first started this job, when all the secrets and questions started, soon followed by the move here.<p>

"Magnolia, what are you doing in here?" I whipped around to face my mother, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. She had seemed to age five years since Azalea had gone missing, her dark hair a mess and bags under her eyes from what was probably a sleepless night.

"I just-"

"If your father caught you in here, you would be in enormous trouble! Why are you in here?"

I really didn't have a reason other than I had never been in this room before, and father was at work. Her tone rubbed me the wrong way; I knew she was just as curious about this room as I was so for her to be chiding me for curbing my curiosity that I knew she wanted to curb as well was almost hypocritical.

"I don't know," I crossed my own arms, mirroring my mother's stance. A part of me said to just apologize and leave, but I stubbornly planted my feet to the ground.

"You don't know? Magnolia now is not the time to be causing trouble!"

"How am I causing trouble mom? I'm just curious about this job father never talks about! About why we had to move to this place and still not know why!"

She sputtered for a moment, trying to think of a reply. I didn't let her though, and instead stormed past her, heading towards the phone to check for any calls about Azalea. I almost tripped over myself when I found Arashi seated on the coach staring at the phone.

I cleared my throat and his head snapped up, his eyes wide from being caught off guard.

"Arashi, go watch t.v. You don't have to do that."

"I want to though! Azalea could have gotten eaten by those monster things that are around the city!" my heart clenched and all the pent up steam exhaled out of my mouth due to the look on his face. Arashi had been bound and determined to help out in any way, and apparently this was his post at the moment.

"... Don't say things like that... how about I sit with you?" he puckered his lips and hummed before nodding his head.

"You got to be prepared, the phone could ring at any time and we need to answer it!" the corners of my lips tilted up at his young enthusiasm, and I sat next to him.

"I will,"

As he set his concentration back to staring at the phone, I heard the door to father's study close. Did mom just leave the room?

"Hey, I'll be right back, alright?" Arashi nodded, not looking away as I stood and followed my mother down the hall. I waited till we were out of my brother's ear shot before speaking. "I know you looked through his study; what did you find?"

Her head snapped towards me at a breakneck speed and her normally gentle eyes were filled with fear, her face pale. "Mother?" I took a step closer to comfort her, my stubborn tone being abandoned, concern taking its place.

She retreated though, slowly shaking her head.

"Don't step foot in your father's ever again, do you understand?" I blinked before nodding silently, too bewildered to offer and soothing words or reassurance. Mother scurried off after my nod, disappearing in her room and locking the door with a troubling_ 'click'_.

* * *

><p><em>"Please tell me where Haji is."<em>

Looking as if he had just been slapped in the face, Kai found himself at a loss for words.

Before he could say anything though, the phone was plucked from his hand with urgency.

"Who is this?" David's deep raspy voice could intimidate anyone. There was a short pause.

_"I know you have some connection to Haji, and it's important you tell me where he is."_

"I will answer nothing until my question is answered." Kai pushed his ear against the phone as well, straining to hear the conversation.

_"... I am someone who needs to find Haji,"_

"You're the girl who answered the phone last time, correct?" yes, David had called Haji earlier and asked about the mysterious girl who had answered, and after hesitating for a beat too long he reported. It baffled David that Haji would do something even slightly risky like that, but when questioned with why he would save the girl in the first place, the dark knight had no answer for him. He told Haji she couldn't stay with him, especially with Nathan around, and that he needed to find a way to get rid of her.

'I'll distance myself from her.' was the flat response. David advised him as soon as he did, to move again.

_"E-Excuse me?"_

"You won't find him." the voice on the other end was stunned into silence. David waited, pushing the red headed man's face away from the phone.

_"I'm sorry... this was a mistake,"_ her voice wavered, uncertainty and embarrassment tainting her words. So that confidence in the beginning of the conversation was all a weak facade. She seemed to crack under pressure.

"Before you hang up," David kept his voice smooth, perfectly calm, so that the girl would listen. She stayed quiet, but he knew she was ready to end the awkward call. "know that what Haji does is dangerous. He has no time to be babysitting a lost little girl. Be thankful you haven't gotten too involved... stop searching for him." with that, he hit the end button.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" Kai commented flippantly, snatching the phone back and putting it on the receiver as he rubbed his sore head.

"She needs to be aware that she can't continue searching for him. I suppose after Haji distanced himself from her and moved she came back to the apartment looking for him." Kai scratched the back of his neck listening to David. "She kind of reminds me of you, Kai." said man raised an eyebrow before a lazy smile tugged on his lips.

"In that case, she could be a real problem."

"... let's hope not. If something goes wrong, we'll be on the first plane to Paris." the two men stood quietly, mulling over that thought before David spoke again. "What I want to know is... how she got Omoro's number."

* * *

><p>First things I bought with my Euros were a hairbrush, a toothbrush and a small purse to keep a few items. I avoided conversation as I bought the items, quickly heading into the bathroom after my purchases and detangling my mess of locks along with cleaning my teeth. I smiled at the dirty mirror as my hair was finally tamed, inky black strands water falling down my back and hugging my face. My breath didn't reek anymore and I bought some small snacks as I left the store, trying to conserve my Euros.<p>

"So," I said to myself, munching on some jelly filled pastry. "where oh where is Haji?" none of the people passing by could understand what I was saying and simply ignored me. I stood beside a bench as I finished the treat and tossed the napkin in a can, licking the excess jelly off my fingers. People in dark suits hustled by, some children skipped alongside their mother as they seemed to argue about something. I pushed my hands deeper into my jacket pockets, feeling I was right back to square one, except now, I was completely alone. That thought hit me hard. I was alone. In this huge city of Paris with no idea how to read or speak the language. Trepidation crept into my chest as I realized how alone I really was. I knew all of four people. Haji, the mysterious girl, Nathan, and my sister Magnolia- and she didn't really count because I didn't actually meet her yet.

My bum found the bench as I plopped down, the weight of the situation sinking in. What if I never gained my memory back? What if I never found Haji and couldn't receive that treatment the girl was telling me about? I stood up and received an icy blast of wind that caused me to wrap my arms around my body, shivering. Paris was a foreign place to me and I was an aimless dot swimming in a pool of unknown territory, and it would show no mercy to lost little girls. What the man on the phone said rang through my head, but I pushed it back and frowned. I may be alone, but that doesn't mean I'm helpless!

My boots stomped down the sidewalk as I let my mind roam around, my feet taking me anywhere they wanted to go. When I stopped and tuned back into my surroundings I kicked myself mentally. I had ended up at the place the girl had told me to go when I had found Haji. A large gray building with at least two stories. It seemed subtly significant, like something important hid behind the monotone walls and dirty windows. I shuffled closer; pondering the reason the mysterious girl would want me to come here with Haji.

"I wouldn't go any closer if I were you,"

Startled, I jumped before quickly turning around to meet a beautiful, pale woman. Her face accented a Japanese heritage, and linked on her arm was a handsome man who seemed French. The woman had light brown hair that fell in ringlets around her face to her shoulders, her dark eyes smiling kindly even though her words were ominous. She was dressed in black jeans and black blouse with a white tank underneath, a large white jacket covering up most of her top clothes. The man was taller than her and dressed warmly as well, with a long face and slicked back black hair.

"Uhm, you speak Japanese?" she felt stupid after asking the question- of course she did! She had just used the language!

The woman merely laughed lightly and smiled again.

"My husband is originally from France but moved to Japan and met me there. It's our 10 year anniversary, and we decided to visit. He speaks Japanese and French while I only speak Japanese and a little French." her explanation made sense and she admired the woman's beauty, envied it even. She suddenly felt very self-conscious and shuffled her feet.

"Oh really?" she smiled and glanced back at the building, recalling what the woman said earlier. "What is this place?"

"No one is really sure," this time the man spoke up, eyeing the building himself. "men come in and out at the strangest hours, and I heard a rumor that a beautiful girl with bright green eyes came from here and started breaking people's arms and harassing civilians. I also heard they're housing genetic mutation experimentation, where they alter a normal person so they have super human abilities. One of the old employees of this place had an appointment for an interview for the newspaper, but he mysteriously disappeared a few days after being fired."

The woman whacked the man on his chest, her face pinched unpleasantly.

"Robert!" he smiled sheepishly at her and mumbled something in French.

"My apologies, he tends to let rumors and his imagination run wild."

She could only nod numbly, her mouth suddenly dry. Bright green eyes?

"Really? Genetic mutation?"

"It's nothing but speculations my dear. In any case though, I wouldn't go near that building. It's very strange and they seem to like to shroud it in darkness. Although, what makes me curious is if it's so high priority, why no gates? No means of protection at all." the woman seemed to get lost in her thoughts as she stared at the building. Her husband eyed her warily before glancing to me and offering his opinion.

"It's because they want to keep it low profile. If they had gates and alarm systems people would know something strange was going on. Maybe they're responsible for the weird outbreak of monsters that was also occurring over ten years ago?"

I turned mechanically back to the building, a new kind of chill running down my spine. This shady building was where I was to hand over Haji? No way. Now I knew something strange was with that girl and her offer.

"Thank you," I smiled and the two wished me well before continuing on their way. When they were out of sight I gazed at the looming building, my legs unable to remove me as my mind tossing around these new ideas like a drying machines tosses around clothes.

* * *

><p>With word of the girl with bright green eyes going around, it was hard to pick fact from inflated rumor.<p>

"_I heard she was the most gorgeous girl any man has ever laid eyes on!"_

"_Christian told me she killed four men in the blink of an eye."_

"_I have a buddy who swears he saw her at the market."_

"_I believe she's a vampire coming out from hiding."_

"_Maybe she's another version of those monsters that have been seen around."_

"_I bet this is all some rumor a guy made about his ex to give her a bad rap!"_

Haji stared out the window of the café looking at nothing and listening to everything. His bandaged hand curled under his normal one, resting on the table, his cloudy eyes skimming over the people passing by and his ears trying to pick out a location, a place maybe he could investigate. This mysterious girl could very well be connected to Nathan in some way.

"You know that creepy building over by the corner? I heard that's where she came from." making no noticeable move, Haji singled out this conversation over the others.

"What? Really?"

"Yup, she just waltzed right out and broke some man's arm. He ended up being hospitalized. Some people saw it happen and ran off."

"No way… guess I'll be staying away from that building!"

"I would."

Soundlessly, the dark knight rose and exited the café, heading down the street until he reached a sharp turn in the sidewalk leading to a bulky building with gray walls. True to the men's word, it seemed creepy and foreboding. Not a lot of people walked down this street, and it was surrounded by larger buildings and was shadowed immensely due to them. Even at mid-day, darkness still covered the structure, except for the west side where the street continued down to other smaller buildings. A narrow alley ran between the west and east sides, and he found this to be an opportunity.

Haji casually slipped between the east alleyway, moving his cello down and quickly flashing to the back of the alley, looking for a way into the structure.

Haji was more than startled when the sudden presence of something resembling a queen assaulted his senses, drew his breath to a stutter and his steps to halt.

"You must be Haji," his senses reboot into high alert, his body wiping around only to embrace a pinch to his neck.

"Wha-?" the dark alley began to spin rapidly, and Haji desperately gripped the wall for support.

"That girl did a good job. I thought I would have to hunt you down myself, but she brought you to me quick quickly. Where is your little companion, hm? … It doesn't matter I guess as long as I have you."

His head lolled back as what must have been an injection of drugs stripped him of control. Before he knew it, he was on the filthy ground staring up at glowing green eyes.

"That girl you saved said she would bring you to me in exchange for her memory back. Stupid girl didn't realize there is no procedure to regain one's memory; you have to gain it back on your own. She didn't know that though, and easily sold you out." an image of wide brown eyes flashed through his brain and he couldn't quite grasp what his feelings were before being dragged under, his vision going dark and the noises of the world fading away to silence.

* * *

><p><em>Run away. <em>

That's what her instincts were telling her to do. That's what every bone in her body, every muscle and joint wanted her to do. She had seen Haji and was going to tell him to leave, to never come back to this place and maybe to take her back so she wouldn't be so lost and confused in this city. Maybe if she had caught up with him faster, or called out to him sooner, he wouldn't be on the ground with the malicious girl above him.

When emerald eyes glared back towards her, that's when her body snapped into a dead sprint.

_Run away._

Far, far away. From this mess, from this nightmare that shouldn't even be happening to her. She should have all her memories, know her own name, know her family- but she didn't. Haji could _die _because of her.

_And all he ever did was help her._

When had the payphone glued itself to her ear, and when had she dialed the number on her arm? She didn't recall it, but she didn't care as she heard a weary _'Hello?'_ on the other line.

"Haji, he's in trouble! Please tell me what to do!"

**Well was I right or did I disappoint you? Shorter chapter, sorry I'm finishing typing this at like 12 and I have school tomorrow… I just can't write anymore! Plus I think this is a great spot to leave off at! *Shot for cliff hanger***

**Anyways, I sincerely hope my few followers of this story enjoyed this chapter. BUT I'LL NEVER KNOW UNLESS YOU REVIEW!**

**Hit**

**VVVV**

**Dat**

**VVV**

**Button**

**VV**

**NOW**

**V**


End file.
